


Love Advice

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Failed Attempt in Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Firm ang stand ni Baekhyun na hindi niya kailangan ng significant other sa buhay niya kaya naman kahit na nagtatrabaho na siya ay never pa siyang pumasok sa isang relationship, But somehow, sa kanya nanghihingi ng love and dating advice ang mga tao sa paligid niya...including his playful boss. Sa kanya pa talaga na walang experience ha?.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 28
Kudos: 97
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time na sumali sa isang fest at sumulat ng CB fic. Please understand kung may mga mistakes na makikita T_T.  
> To the dear prompter, maraming salamat sa napaka-cute na prompt na ito. I hope I was able to meet your expectations kahit paano.  
> Maraming salamat sa lahat ng magbabasa at makaka-appreciate nito. :)  
> Maraming salamat din higit sa lahat, sa Mods ng fest na ito. ^_^ 
> 
> Enjoy!

****

“Baekhyun!”

Mariing napapikit si Baekhyun sabay ng paghigpit ng hawak sa tumbler niya nang marinig ang pangalan niya mula sa office mate at kaibigang si Kyungsoo. Ramdam niya ang pagkaripas nito ng takbo papunta sa kanya at saktong pagharap niya ay bigla siyang niyakap nito at humagulgol ng iyak. 

_My god ito na naman_. Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang binitawan niya bago humarap sa kaibigan. It will be a dramatic Monday morning for sure.

Meet Byun Baekhyun, 24, taga-QC, Executive Assistant sa isang sikat na Game Software Developer company at higit sa lahat…SINGLE. Mabait, witty, at very efficient na assistant kaya naman lahat halos sa opisina nila ay kaibigan niya. Kilala rin siya ng mga ito na takbuhan ng mga kaibigan niyang sawi at may problema sa love life dahil magaling daw siyang magpayo. Pero duhhh ewan niya rin sino ba nagpa-uso non. Samantalang, hello?! SINGLE nga siya at never pang nagka-jowa. EVER.

Anyways, napa-eye roll na lang si Baekhyun habang binabalanse ang sarili dahil literal na halos buhatin niya ang napaka-dramang si Kyungsoo. It’s too early for this at gusto na lang ding umiyak ni Bakehyun sa totoo lang dahil mga tih, ang bigat ni Kyungsoo kaya. Must be the booty hehe ang laki ng ambag sa bigat pramis. Di niya hundred percent sure kung ano ang rason ng pag-iyak ng kaibigan niya pero meron siyang idea. Lalake. Na naman. Bakit naman kasi ang haharot at ang rurupok ng mga kaibigan niya? Tapos pag nasawi, siya ang takbuhan. Deserve niya ba yon ha?

“Baek!!!Bre---Break na—kami!!” Iyak ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

_Sabi na eh_. Hagulgol na talaga si koya mo. For the nth time umikot na naman ang mata ni Baekhyun. Di niya talaga maintindihan kung bakit pa nakikipag-relasyon ang mga kaibigan niya kung ganito naman ang ending nila. Cue ulit sa pag-ikot ng mata niya. _Kaya mas masarap talagang maging single eh_. Naibulong na lang ni Baekhyun sa sarili habang hinahagod ang likod ng kaibigan na tuloy pa rin sa pag ngawa.

“Baek! Parang di ko ata kaya!”

“Soo, ako rin parang di ko na kaya. Ang bigat ng mo! Apaka-OA mo! Umayos ka nga! Nakakahiya sa mga colleagues natin! Pagpipiyestahan ka na naman ng mga chismosa diyan!” Hininaan ni Baekhyun ang boses niya sa huling sinabi niya pero pinandidilatan niya si Kyungsoo dahil sa eksenang ginagawa nito pero parang di naman tinablan si Kyungsoo at tuloy pa rin siya sa rant niya.

“Baek! Ang kapal ng mukha niya! Nakita ko silang naglalandian ng lalake niya! Tangina niya talaga” parang batang humahagulgol si Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya. Hinila niya ito papasok sa isang mini-conference room dahil hiyang-hiya na talaga siya sa iba nilang katrabaho na halatang nakiki-chismis na naman. 

“Soo sinasabi ko sa’yo pag di ka pa talaga tumigil sa kakangalngal mo diyan, lalagyan ko ng pandesal yang bibig mo.” Di na talaga ma-take minsan ni Baekhyun ang kagagahan ng kaibigan niya. Kailangan niya na ‘to sampalin ng katotohanan. Huminto naman si Kyungsoo sa pag-iyak at pinunasan ang luha sabay sumimangot sa kaibigan. Alam naman niya na gusto lang ng kaibigan niya na pakalmahin siya kahit na it may sound harsh. Nang kumalma na siya ay kinuwento niya ang ginawang pagtataksil sa kanya ng boyfriend niya, well, ex. Nakinig naman si Baekhyun bilang isang mabuting friend ng taon. Nang matapos siya ay napabuntong hininga na lang ULIT si B.

“Diba, anong sabi ko sayo? Kung ginawa niya na yon noon, di malabong gawin niya ulit ngayon. Kaya nga dapat di ka na nakipagbalikan! Sinabi ko rin naman sa’yo na di kita pinagbabawalang magmahal, pero sana naman sa taong karapat dapat mahalin. Wag ka nga magbulag-bulagan sa susunod. Pang-ilang beses ka na niloko ng gagong yon. Kung mahal ka niya talaga, di yan maghahanap ng iba. Please lang sana last na to at wag mo ng balikan ulit ang hayop na yon. Panghuling beses ko na ring sasabihin ang payo na to kapag di pa nakinig balakajan sa buhay mo” 

Niyakap ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo at tsaka hinagod ulit ang likod nito. Hay, paano ba magsusurvive tong mga kaibigan niya kung wala siya?

“Sorry B ha. Sana talaga nakinig na lang ako sa mga advices mo noon.” Malungkot pero thankful na ngumiti sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Alam niya na hindi siya nagkamali sa taong pinuntahan niya para maglabas ng sama ng loob.

“Wala yon. Di mo naman kasalanan yun tsaka don’t worry marami pang isda diyan. Mahahanap mo rin yung para sa’yo. Please lang ha wag na kase marupok sa susunod. Di tayo pinalaking hayok sa lalake.”

“Hoy! Potacca ah. Di ako hayok sa lalake! Gusto ko lang naman ng jowa!” Tinawanan niya lang ito. Gumaganti na ng asar si Kyungsoo kaya alam ni Baekhyun na okay na kahit paano ang kaibigan.

“Pero marupok ka nga?” Tinaasan lang ng kilay ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo habang nakakalokong ngumiti para lalong asarin ang kaibigan.

“Oo na bwiset ka! Pero hoy at least ako naranasan kong magkajowa! Samantalang ikaw ni ligaw ata di pa nakakatikim! Sayang ganda mo tih. Wala ka man lang dilig.” Kyungsoo stuck out his tongue na parang elementary habang inaasar si Baekhyun.

“Pasmado bibig mo ah! Excuse you, maraming nanliligaw sa akin no! By choice ang pagiging single ko! Duh, di ko kailangan ng significant other para lang sumaya! Contented and happy ako mag-isa.”

“Gaga, di mo pa lang kasi nararanasan kung gaano kasarap na may minamahal. Try mo kase. Judger ka rin sa aming mga nagka-jowa eh noh. Kahit gaano ka ka-strong as a person, rurupok at rurupok ka pa rin para lang sa taong mahal mo.” Okay na nga talaga tong kaibigan niya. Dami na sinasabi eh.

“Di bale na beh kung sa tulad din lang naman ng jowa mo.”

“Hoy foul yon!” Kunwaring nagdabog si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Nginitian lang siya ni Baekhyun bago tinignan ang relos para i-check ang oras. Baka mamaya oras na pala ng pagdating ng boss niya. Di siya pwedeng wala sa post niya. 

“Bruha ka mauna na ako, darating na boss ko. Magtatrabaho muna ako. Unahin ko na yon kesa diyan sa jowang pinagsasabi mo.” Inayos ni Baekhyun ang sarili at ang medyo nalukot niyang damit. When deemed himself decent, inaya na niyang bumalik sa area nila si Kyungsoo.

“Gags, bat di mo pala jowain yang boss mo? Bakla bagay kaya kayo nun!” Tinignan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo na para bang tinubuan siya ng isa pang ulo. Seryoso ba tong kaibigan niya?

“Pinagsasabi mo diyang harot ka? Bumalik ka na nga sa table mo! Di ka man lang kinilabutan sa sinabi mo”

Napahagalpak si Kyungsoo sa naging reaksyon ng kaibigan. Diring-diri lang? “Tange totoo yon! Dami kaya naming dito sa office na shiniship kayo!”

“Ship ship ka diyan. Kung kami ang ship na sinasabi mo, Titanic pangalan non malamang. Tragic!” Binilisan ni Baekhyun ang lakad niya dahil alam niyang kukulitin pa rin siya ng kaibigan kapag di pa siya nakalayo dito.

“Hoy bakla ka, di mo alam ang ganda ganda ng istorya naman non! Pwede niyo gawin yung isang eksena dun. Alam mo yung eksena don kung saan pininta ni Jack si Rose na nakahu-”

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Di ko kailangan ng jowa. Much more kung boss ko! Bye!” Dirediretsong pumasok si Baekhyun sa post niya habang naririnig pa rin ang malakas ng tawa ng kaibigan. Napailing na lang si Baekhyun. Nakakabuwisit man minsan ang mga kaibigan niya, gusto pa rin niyang nakikitang masaya ang mga ito. Nice, beshywap ng taon talaga.

Pero jusko ha. Wala na nga siyang lovelife pero dahil sa problema ng mga kaibigan niya parang meron na rin. Napapikit si Baekhyun habang minamasahe ang magkabilang sintido. Umaga pa lang pero parang pagod na pagod na siya. “Tsk bakit ba kasi ang dami daming manloloko sa mundong ito.” Di niya napigilang sabihin.

“Sinong manloloko?”

“Ay manloloko ka!” Napabalikwas si Baekhyun nang marinig ang boses ng boss niya na di niya namalayan na nasa tabi na ng table niya.

Chanyeol Park. Yan ang pangalan ng boss ni Baekhyun. Sa edad na 28 taon, siya na tumatayong CEO ng Phoenix Game Developer Inc. Kilang kilala siya, di lang dahil sa husay sa pamamalakad sa kumpanya pero dahil na rin sa gwapo ito at talaga namang papasang crush ng bayan. Sa ibang bayan nga lang ata nakatira si Baekhyun dahil di naman niya ito crush. Mabait naman itong boss, pero may kakulitan at trip na trip niyang asarin ang assistant niya. Kung interesado kayong malaman, yes, single as pringle siya.

“Sir! Good morning! Nandiyan na po pala kayo!” Malapad na ngiti ang automatic na ipinakita ni Baekhyun. Pampaswerte lang. Baka sakaling di mangulit itong boss niya today.

“De wala picture ko lang to.” malokong sagot ni Chanyeol habang tinatanggal ang leather jacket at gloves na ginamit sa pagmomotor. Diba, ang aga-aga pero pilosopo agad.

“Hehe. Funny ka don Sir?” Wala na yung ngiti ni Baekhyun. Wala. Di effective yung pampaswerte. Alam niyang mangungulit at magpapasaway na naman tong boss niya sa kanya. However, kahit na may pagka-sutil ang boss niya, na-aappreciate ni Baekhyun na hindi sila nito tinatrato na mga taong nasa ilalim niya o mga taong nakikita lang as ordinary employee. Parang malapit na kaibigan ang turing ni Chanyeol sa lahat lalo na kanya kaya naman nagagawa nilang makipagbiruan sa boss nila. Alam ng bawat isa sa kanila kung kailan dapat maging pormal at kung kailan maaring maging lax. Yun nga lang si Baekhyun, minsan ilang pa rin sa kanya at paminsan ay ramdam ni Chanyeol na mayroon pa ring wall sa pagitan nila.

“Sungit mo naman agang-aga eh, ganyan ba dapat makipag-usap sa boss mo? Tsaka oy hindi ako manloloko.” Di pa rin nawawala yung nakakalokong ngiti sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Aliw na aliw talaga siya asarin ang assistant niya. _Ang cute eh._

“Edi Sorry. Bat ka kasi nakiki-chismis din Sir?” Iikot na sana ang mata ni Baekhyun nang mapansin ang suot ng boss niya. “Sir, di ka na naman nakasuot ng proper attire sa office.” Naka plain black shirt lang ito, leather jacket, jeans, at sneakers. Alam niyang simple lang tignan ang mga ito pero sure siya na yung presyo ng kabuuang suot niya eh sweldo niya buong taon. Pero kahit pa, nagpapasaway na naman ang boss niya.

Tinignan lang ni Chanyeol ang sarili bago ibinaling ang tingin sa assistant niya na nakakunot na naman ang noo _(pero cute pa rin)_. “Kumpanya naman namin to ah, susuotin ko kung anong gusto ko. Kahit pumasok pa ako ng naka-birthday suit, wala silang pake.”

Baekhyun got flustered sa sinabi ng boss niya. Eww di niya ma-imagine na naked ang boss niya. Gustong ilublob ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa Zonrox para mawala ang image na sa utak niya.

“Sir, ang inappropriate po ng sinabi niyo, sana alam niyo yon.”

Tumawa lang nang malakas si Chanyeol sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Kitang-kita niya yung disgust sa mukha nito. Natawa siya pero parang na-offend siya ha slight lang naman. 

“Hoy Byun, alam mo ba kung ilang tao ang gustong makita akong nakahubad?” pinagyayabang niya talaga to kasi totoo naman. Actually, alam naman ni Baekhyun na pantasiya ng bayan ang boss niya eh pero kasi nga di naman siya kasama sa mga nagpapantasiya na yon. Lalo lang lumalim yung kunot sa noo niya at feeling niya parang sasakit lalo ulo niya. Di pa ba titigil tong boss niya?

“Hindi, at hindi rin ho ako interesado na malaman.” _The hell I care._ “Tsaka di naman po mga tao dito ang wino-worry ko. Paano po kung makita kayo ni President Park kapag bigla siyang dumalaw dito?” Baekhyun was referring to Chanyeol’s father. Ang tatay niya kasi ang medyo mahigpit sa dress code sa opisina. Makailang ulit na rin napagalitan si Chanyeol nito kaya naman Baekhyun made it a point to check his boss’s attire.

“Grabe ka rin eh no. Yaan mo na yun si Dad ako na bahala if ever. Pero di mo pa ako sinasagot, ano nga? Sino nanloko sayo? Uupakan ko.” Chanyeol showed his fist na parang nagbabanta na may sasapakin. Flex niya lang din maskels niya na katas ng gym membership niya na religiously niyang pinuputahan.

“Sir, hindi ho ako ang niloko. Yung kaibigan ko lang yon.” pagdidismiss niya sa topic. “Pasok na ho kayo dahil marami pa kayong proposal at reports na kailangan i-review.” Gusto na siya ipagtulakan ni Baekhyun sa loob ng opisina niya para lang matapos na tong kalokohan niya.

“Ah I see…akala ko ikaw eh. Okay okay sige. Pero kapag may nanloko sayo just tell me ha. Ako bahala don.” Pabirong kinindatan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun bago kunin ang ibang paperworks sa kanya.

“Wala hong manloloko sa akin dahil wala naman akong balak magpaloko.”

"Sus baka sinasabi mo lang yan tas mabalitaan ko sa susunod, ikaw naman yung umiiyak."

“Ay nako sir hindi po, sige na magtrabaho na ho kayo.” Natatawang pumasok na lang si Chanyeol sa opisina niya habang umayos naman na si Baekhyun sa pagkakaupo at humarap na sa computer niya para magtrabaho. Marami pa siyang kailangang tapusin. 

*******

“Alam mo, di ko maintindihan to si Soo bakit pumapayag makipagbalikan pa rin sa ex niya kahit ilang beses na siya niloloko.” sabi ni Jongdae habang hinihiwa ang tonkatsu na pananghalian niya. Magkakasama silang tatlo; Baekhyun, Jongdae, at Kyungsoo, na nananghalian sa isang Japanese resto malapit sa opisina nila. Naikuwento na sa kanya ni Baekhyun ang naging eksena ng umagang yon.

“Kala mo kasi may scarcity sa lalake eh noh?” gatong naman ni Baekhyun na ini-enjoy ang tempura niya. Payback time to kay Kyungsoo dahil sa pang-aabala kanina hehe. Sasakyan niya muna ang pang-aasar nila Jongdae.

“Wow, salamat sa kind words ha. Leche kaibigan ba kayo?” gustong tusukin ni Kyungsoo ng chopsticks tong mga mahahadera niyang kaibigan. Nasaktan na nga eh, nananakit pa ulit eh. 

“Eh kasi naman ghorl, napagsabihan ka naman na namin dati diba? Niloko ka nga kaya wag mo na balikan, ano ginawa mo? Harot pa rin!” Inirapan siya ni Jongdae at pabiro siyang kinurot sa tagiliran.

“Di na nga diba? Wala na, tapos na. Hindi ko na babalikan yung hayop na yon. Nagising na ako sa katotohanan. Salamat kay Baek kahit na nilalapastangan din ako ng baklang to sa mga tumatagos niyang words.” Nginitian ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun sabay yakap sa kaibigan.

“Wow Soo ha, compliments ba yan? Parang di ko dama.” Alam naman ni Baekhyun na paminsan walang preno bibig niya pero deserve yon ng mga nabubulag sa pag-ibig kuno.

“Gags oo naman compliments yon. Pero maiba naman ako. Hoy Jongdae! Balita ko may crush ka don sa bagong marketing manager ah!?” Kyungsoo wiggled his thick eyebrows at Jongdae na nagulat naman sa sinabi ng kaibigan. Tangina! Ang bilis gumapang ng chismis ah!

“Hoy tangina ka kanino mo narinig yan?” Medyo namula si Jongdae dahil biglang pumasok sa balintatanaw niya yung mukha ng bago nilang manager. Okay, for the record, crush niya nga yon. Ang di niya lang malaman ay paano nalaman agad ng kaibigan niya. May balak naman siya sabihin pero sana kasi di naman nai-chismis na ano?

“Crush mo si Sir Kim Minseok?” gulat na sabi ni Baekhyun. Nawala na yung attention niya sa last piece ng tempura niya. Chismis>>>>>>Tempura ofc.

“Gago ka ilakas mo pa para marinig nilang lahat.” Biglang napalingon si Jongdae sa paligid. Puta mamaya may kakilala si Minseok dito. Gigil na tinignan ni Jongdae ang mga kaibigan habang parang namimilipit na sa sakit ang dalawa kakapigil ng tawa. _Tangina kasi neto ni Kyungsoo eh_.

“Puta, tawang-tawa ako sa itsura mo Dae, mukha kang high schooler na nahuli ng crush niya.” Ani ni Kyungsoo na di na rin naituloy na ubusin ang pagkain. “Ano crush na crush mo nga?”

“Tangina niyo talaga! Oo na mga animal! Crush ko! Ano masama ba?” Useless na rin naman kung itanggi niya pa. Sasabihin din naman siya sa huli. Tsaka nandito na rin naman, might as well ask for their opinions kung paano ba pumorma sa crush mo.

“Baklang to. Sinabi ba naming masama? Gaga, gusto lang naming malaman kung totoo nga! So anong plano mo? Nakausap mo na ba?” tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nililigpit na ang pinagkainan nilang magkakaibigan.

“Loka hindi pa! Wala pa akong lakas ng loob. Alam niyo naman, I may be flirty at straightforward sa iba pero never sa mga naging crush ko na tinamaan talaga ako.” Jongdae deeply sighed. Hirap talaga kapag seryoso na yung attraction na nararamdaman. “Ano bang gagawin ko Baek?”

Heto na nga.

“Oh bakit ako na naman?” gulat na sabi ni Baekhyun. Ano namang malay niya sa gagawin kapag merong crush? Siya nga walang crush eh.

“Kamag-anak mo daw si ate Charo eh, magaling magbigay ng words of wisdom. Hahahha!” pabirong sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Jongdae whined at his friends. “Huy seryosohin niyo ako! Eh ano bang gagawin ko nga ha?”

“Nagpakilala ka na nga ba kase? I mean was there a chance na nagkausap na kayo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae.

“Hindi pa nga. Well, on a personal level. Like yung parang friends. Nakausap ko lang siya once nang magbigay ako ng papers from our department. Other than that, wala na. Di ko nga kasi alam.” Nilalaro na ni Jongdae ang straw ng iniinom niyang drinks. Gusto niya na lang magmukmok sa side.

“Siguro kase magpakilala ka muna sa kanya tapos kaibiganin mo kaya.” maikling payo ni Kyungsoo. Naisip na rin naman to ni Jongdae. Actually, yun nga yung gusto niya, tapos tsaka na yung harot. Chos! (mga half)

Nagpakawala si Baekhyun ng isang malalim na buntong hininga bago nagsalita. “Tama si Soo, Dae. Ako personally, I believe na maganda na ang isang romantic relationship ay nagsimula sa friendship. I think it strengthens the relationship more. Tsaka para naman makilala mo siya nang lubusan at maiwasan mo na maloko.” Sabay-sabay na napatingin ang dalawa kay Kyungsoo na siya namang nanlaki ang mata sa tingin ng mga kaibigan.

“Oh tangina niyo bat ako na naman?” natawa nang malakas ang magkakaibigan sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo. Mga ilang linggo pang asaran tong naging relasyon niya. “Mga hayop kayo, sana di masarap lunch niyo simula bukas. Hayop, na kay Jongdae na eh, bumanda na naman sa akin!”

Mangiyak-ngiyak na halos si Jongdae kakatawa. Parang baliw “Gags, to kaseng si Baekhyun eh. Hoy focus kase tayo saken!”

“Punyeta ka Jongdae, tawa ka pa. Wag ka sana pansinin ng crush mo!” Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae sabay harap kay Baekhyun. “Alam mo baks, hayp ka talaga!” niyakap naman siya ni Baekhyun habang patuloy pa rin sa pagtawa.

“Sorna na nga, alam mo namang mahal kita eh. O sige balik na nga kay Jongdae.” Humarap ito kay Jongdae at tsaka pabirong kinurot. “To kase eh! Basta makipagkaibigan ka muna! Yun ang payo namin. Wag kang atat at harot! Mamaya isuko mo agad ang bataan!”

“Hoy, dalagang Pilipina to kapal mo!” depensa ni Jongdae. Well di naman siya ganun ka inosente pero di pa rin naman talaga siya tuluyang bumigay sa sino mang naging ka-date niya before. Tamang landi lang eheh.

“Luh, mukhang nalamas na nga yang pwet mo eh” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya and that made Kyungsoo lose it at nagpakawala na naman ng malakas na tawa. Puta ang gulo-gulo na talaga nilang tatlo.

Parang naeskandalo naman ang itsura ni Jongdae pero halatang natatawa na rin. “Gaga ka! Bat alam mo yung mga ganyan. Samantalang NBSB ka naman! Mukhang di ka pa nga nakakita ng sandata ng iba, maliban sa’yo eh.”

Tinaasan lang siya ni Baekhyun ng kilay “Di porket birhen ako eh, wala na akong alam! I think I have seen enough ‘weapons’ to know” *biglang cue sa Mimiyuhh pout*

“San ka naman nakakita? Aber?” Entrada naman si Kyungsoo. “Sa porn na pinapanood mo pag nasa condo ka na? Sure kasi ako na in real life, wala ka pang nakikita aside yours.” Kyungsoo smirks at Baekhyun. Flusterred naman itong isa kasi, true yon. Don’t judge him tho. Curious lang siya noh! Just like everybody else.

“Hayp ka talaga Do Kyungsoo panira ka.” Nagkatawanan na lang ang magkakaibigan habang tuloy pa rin ang asaran tungkol sa d*ck na never pa naman talaga niyang nakita in person.

Naluluha na kakatawa si Jongdae sa pinagsasabi ng kaibigan. Pinunasan niya yung luha niya bago chineck ang oras sa phone “Tangina niyo talaga, parang wala tayo sa resto eh no. Tara na nga. 15 mins na lang!”

Sabay-sabay silang tumayo at inayos ang gamit bago lumabas at bumalik sa opisina. Nagtatawanan pa rin sila hanggang sa pagbalabas at patuloy na nag-asaran.

***

Yasss Friday na! Daming plano ni Baekhyun na gagawin over the weekend. Salamat naman at marami na rin siyang trabahong natapos. Chineck ni B ang oras at nakita niyang 2 pa lang ng hapon. May time pa siyang mag-procrastinate until 5pm. Maglalaro na sana si Baekhyun ng isa sa mga bagong online games na pinapasubok sa kanila ng graphics department nang biglang lumabas ang boss niya.

“Baekhyun, aalis muna ako. Kailangan ko mag release ng stress.” nagulat si Baekhyun nang makita ang boss niya. Hindi dahil sa nagpapaalam ito umalis sa kalagitnaan ng office hours but, dahil sa suot nito. Ampota ano ba meron sa boss niya at lagi na lang itong di sumusunod sa proper attire sa opisina?!!

Napahawak sa noo niya si Baekhyun sabay napapikit. Parang nararamdaman niya na naman ang paparating na sakit ng ulo. “Sir, di ko na po alam kung pang-ilang beses ko na tong sinabi sa’yo pero, ano ba yang suot mo?” 

“Bakit?” tinignan ni Chanyeol ang sarili. Nakasuot siya ng dri-fit fitted short sleeve shirt, basketball shorts at paborito niyang running shoes. “Anong mali sa suot ko? Apt naman for work out ah.” Nagpout siya at parang batang nagrereason out sa parent niya tong si Chanyeol.

_Cute sana eh_ naisip ni Baekhyun. _Huy anong cute cute ka diyan Baekhyun! Focus!_

Baekhyun sighed sabay napailing. As in ang lalim ng hugot ng hinga bhie. “Sir, nasa opisina pa po kayo dapat po sa gym na lang kayo nagpalit. Makikita kayo ng ibang empleyado.” Baekhyun crossed his arms at di napigilang taasan ng kilay si Chanyeol. Luh, yung totoo? Sino boss dito?

“Edi tumingin sila. They should be honored to see my guns.” Flinex ulit ni Chanyeol ang malaki at matitigas niyang mga braso kay Chanyeol sabay kindat sa assistant niya.

Di na napigilian ni Baekhyun ang sarili at inikot ang mata sa inasta ng boss. _Lord, give me patience. Yung mahabang-mahaba po please. I just need this job badly. Don’t let me fall into temptation and ihulog sa building tong hibang kong boss please._

“Did you just roll your eyes on me Byun?” Humawak si Chanyeol sa dibdib niya, feigning hurt. 

“I just did Sir.” Baekhyun sighed “Sir, alam mo naman na kung tayo-tayo lang ang nandito ayos lang naman sa akin kahit maglakad lakad ka pa dito nang hubad-”

“Sure ka?” medyo napalakas ang boses ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun pero napangiti nang pagkalaki-laki.

Tinignan lang siya ni Baekhyun. Deadpanned. “As I was saying okay lang kung anong suot mo kung tayo-tayo lang ang nandito, pero time to time nandiyan ang mga board of directors at iba pang investors, pati ang tatay niyo na bigla na lang sumusulpot, ano na lang sasabihin nila kapag nakita ka nilang ganyan ang itsura?” Gurl, high blood na ata ang koya niyo.

“Edi, ‘Wow! Mr. Park you have such a nice body!’ Yan ang sasabihin nila sa akin for sure. Kita mo ba to?” Todo flex pa rin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. “Di ka man lang ba impressed?” 

Hopeless. Yan na lang ang nasa isip ni Baekhyun. “Ewan ko sa’yo sir” napailing na lang ulit si Baekhyun bago tinalikuran ang boss at nagpasiyang maglaro na lang talaga para mawala ang asar niya. Bahala nga siya diyan mapagalitan.

As usual tinawanan na lang ulit ni Chanyeol si B. Sa Monday niya na lang ulit aasarin to. “Bye Byun!” pahabol na sigaw niya sabay tawa ulit.

***

It was a beautiful Sunday.

Or Baekhyun thought so…until makasalubong niya ang boss niya sa isang mall. Lumabas siya para bumili ng mga necessities niya sa bahay like groceries and mga pang skin care niya. Di niya inaasahan na makikita niya ang boss niya sa rest day niya. Ewan niya ba pero kasi pag nakikita niya si Chanyeol parang nagshi-shift sa work mode yung katawan niya. Or siguro kasi sanay lang siya talaga na nagtatrabaho kapag kasama si Chanyeol.

Nakangiting lumapit sa kanya si Chanyeol. _Gwapo lang talaga ngumiti._ Pero di sasabihin ni Baekhyun yon sa kanya. Never.

“Hi Baek! Wow, it’s nice seeing you here. Saan ang punta mo?” simpleng shirt and jeans lang ang suot ni Chanyeol pero pinagtitinginan na siya ng mga napapadaan dahil sa kagwapuhan nito. Sino ba naman hindi kasi diba?

“Hi sir.” Bati ni Baekhyun. “Unfortunately, the feeling is not mutual. Ayaw sana kitang makita kapag off ko eh. Pupunta lang sana ako sa supermarket sa baba. Pero bumili muna ako nito” pinakita ni Baekhyun ang mga paper bag na hawak niya na may skin care products.

“Grabe naman to ayaw talaga makita? Seryoso ba yan? You’re hurting my feelings again.” lumungkot nang kaunti ang mukha ni Chanyeol. Naalala tuloy ni Baekhyun yung malungkot na pusa meme. Parang ganun itsura ni Chanyeol.

Parang na-guilty naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya, actually joke lang sana yon pero mukhang sineryoso ng boss niya. Pero…well, okay sige half joke. “Charot! medyo lang sir, kasi naman hello, trabaho ka sa paningin ko. Ayoko na may tatrabahuhin kapag weekends” Late na narealize ni Baekhyun na parang ang off pakinggan ng sinabi niya. “Uh what I mean, ayoko makakita ng work related things or people kapag weekends Sir syempre rest days eh. No offense meant promise.” Hay gusto na lang ni Baekhyun na lamunin siya ng lupa.

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol at tuluyan nang nawala ang ngiti sa mukha niya. “Alam mo kasi yan na yung tinatak mo sa isip mo eh. Trabaho lang ako para sa’yo. Gusto ko naman magbago yan. Ayaw ko na ganyan lang tingin mo sa akin. I thought you already considered me as one of your friends?” Nagtatampo na nga talaga ata to.

This time Baekhyun really felt bad. Ngayon niya lang nakita tong matampuhin side ng boss niya. “We are naman sir. It’s just that we cannot deny naman na you’re still my boss. Kaya siguro ganun.” Halos pilipitin na ni Baekhyun yung mga paper bag na hawak niya _._

“Oo nga, pero we’re outside the office, siguro naman pwede ka ng maging lax sa akin. Alam ko in the past years di ko naman to ini-insist, thinking that you would be uncomfortable. But I think this time, okay naman na diba?” Chanyeol paused for a while, gauging his secretary’s reaction about sa sinabi niya. Seeing na parang naiintindihan naman ni Baekhyun ang point niya, he decided to push the limits today. “Let’s start with you, calling me Chanyeol kapag nasa labas na tayo ng opisina. Walang ‘Sir’ okay ba yon?”

Hopeful na tumingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, umaasa na pumayag ito sa sinabi niya. Kahit nasaan kasi sila, ‘Sir’ talaga ang tawag sa kanya nito. On the other hand, parang nabigla naman si Baekhyun sa mga pangyayari. He was staring at Chanyeol at parang di niya ma-process yung mga sinasabi ng boss niya.

“Huy Baek, ano?” kinalabit na siya si Chanyeol nang mapansin nito na parang natutulala ito sa kanya. Nang matauhan si Baekhyun ay naramdaman niyang nag-iinit ang tenga niya. Di niya talaga alam anong nangyari.

“Huh? Uh. Okay sige, Ch-Chanyeol…I’ll call you Chanyeol.” Yan na lang ang nasagot ni Baekhyun sa boss niya na ngayon ay may malapad na namang ngiti sa mukha.

“Totoo na yan ha? You’ll call me Chanyeol kapag nasa labas tayo.” Tumango si Baekhyun sa kanya. Wala na talaga siyang masabi. Totoo naman sinabi ni Chanyeol. Matagal na silang magkakilala at tinuturing naman siya nitong kaibigan kahit pa boss niya ito. Siguro nga panahon na para maging mas relax siya sa boss niya lalo na sa labas ng opisina nila.

Baekhyun finally decided to give in to his boss’s request and _smiled_ at him. “Okay sige ulitin natin _Chanyeol_. Ayun bibili nga ako ng necessities ko sa condo sa supermarket then I’ll have dinner na rin tapos uuwi na.”

“Can I accompany you then? Nakabili na ako ng phone ko kaya wala naman na akong pupuntahan na iba. Sige na. I think it’s about time to work on our relationship outside the office. Seryosong gusto kong maging comfortable ka sa akin Baek.” Hoping ulit si Chanyeol na pumayag si Baekhyun na samahan siya nito maglibot sa mall. Parang nag-iisip naman si Baekhyun kung papayagan niyang sumama sa kanya ang boss niya. Baka naman kasi ma-bored lang ito.

“Huyyyy sige na please?” nagpa-cute si Chanyeol sa kanya at sinamahan niya pa ng pouty lips at puppy eyes. _Hala, ano ba to? Feeling baby._

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun. Wala, di niya to matatanggihan. “Fine! Pero wag ka magpapasaway ha. Kilala kita Sir- I mean Chanyeol ha. Sinasabi ko sa’yo iiwan kita kung kukulitin mo lang ako.” Nagbanta na si Baekhyun kasi alam naman niya na may tinatagong kulit tong boss niya. Literal na itatanggi niyang kakilala niya to kapag napahiya siya dahil sa antics ng nito.

Tumalon talon na parang bata naman si Chanyeol sa narinig. Tinaas nito ang kanang kamay at nangako sa secretary niya na magpapakabait. “I promise I’ll behave. May image pa rin naman akong iniingatan Baek.”

“Hay nako, parang di mo naman alam yung image-image na yan kapag inatake ka ng kalokohan mo.” Baekhyun just rolled his eyes at his boss. Paborito niyang gawin. _Parang bata talaga._

“De, promise talaga behave to. So…ano saan na tayo pupunta?” Nagsimula na silang maglakad. Sinusundan lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Simpleng shopping trip lang naman ito pero sobrang excited si Chanyeol. Siguro kasi nga first time niya makakasama si Baekhyun sa ganitong lakad outside work. Unexpected man na nagkita sila ni Baekhyun kanina, masaya siya sa kinalabasan ng mga nangyari. _Thank you sa nasira kong phone._ Nasabi niya sa sarili.

“Pupunta na tayong supermarket nga since nakabili na ako ng mga essentials ko for my skin care Sir-” saglit na napatigil si Bakehyun at napatingin sa boss niya. “Ay uhm Chanyeol pala sorry nasanay lang.” napahawak si Baekhyun sa batok at parang medyo nahiya.

_Ang cute._ “Ano ka ba, okay lang Baek. I understand naman as long as you’re still trying. Okay na sa akin yon.” Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol. Ngiting nakakaunawa.

“Hmm so…yan pala ang secret mo for looking so young ha. Mahilig ka pala sa skin care products” ani ni Chanyeol sabay turo sa paper bag ni Baekhyun mula sa magkakaibang tindahan. Parang medyo nahiya naman si Baekhyun dahil naisip niya na baka sabihin ni Chanyeol na ang banidoso niya. Nahalata naman ni Chanyeol na nahiya ang assistant niya kaya bigla itong bumawi. “Not that it is bad ha. I mean I really do like your youthful look and kung ako ang may ganyang mukha, I’d probably do the same.” Chanyeol gave him a reassuring smile.

Dahil sa ngiti na binigay ng boss niya, nawala ang hiya at kaba na naramdaman niya. Totoo naman, mahilig siya at gusto niya talagang nagsskin-care. Para sa kanya, ito na ang mahalagang regalo niya sa sarili niya kapalit ng mahabang oras na pagtatrabaho.

“Yeah. I like it. Ano, uhm… I just want to look nice kasi syempre, everyday may iba’t ibang tao akong nakakasalamuha. Tsaka…it’s a treat to myself na rin…I guess.” Chanyeol looked at his assistant which so much fondness.

“Okay lang yan. Probably next time you can share the brands to me para naman mabilhan kita as a gift.” Biglang napalingon si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng boss niya. _Ano daw?_

“Huh? Hindi na! Hindi naman kailangan ano ka ba.” Todo iling si Baekhyun sa boss niya.

“I want to! Think of it as a part of perks as my assistant. Sabi mo nga, you want to look good din because you keep on meeting different people due to your work.” Gusto talaga ipilit ni Chanyeol ang gusto niya. Si Baekhyun naman nagdadalawang isip talaga. Di naman kasi kailangan. Pero para matapos na lang din ang topic na ito, umoo na lang si Baekhyun na siya namang kinatuwa ng isa. _Hay Park Chanyeol, ano bang meron sa’yo ngayon?._ Nagpatuloy na lang sila maglakad hanggang makarating sa supermarket at sinimulan na ang pamimili ng mga kailangan niya.

***

Matapos ang ilang oras na sa supermarket ay nagyaya si Chanyeol na magdinner sila sa isang restaurant. Pumayag naman si Baekhyun dahil pagod na rin siya kakalakad. Chanyeol suggests first na ilagay lahat ng pinamili ni Baekhyun sa kotse niya para maging kumportable sila sa dinner. Ayaw pumayag ni Baekhyun noong una dahil nahihiya siya dito. But Chanyeol insists, saying na ihahatid siya nito pauwi dahil marami siyang dala. In the end pumayag na rin si Baekhyun dahil alam niyang di papatalo tong boss niya. ULIT.

Their dinner started well. Pinag-uusapan nila ang ibang nangyayari sa trabaho nila at iba pang random things. Chanyeol was thinking though na he would take this opportunity to get to know his secretary better and hopefully, to get this feeling across na rin kahit ba subtle lang. Oo gusto niya si Baekhyun pero, hindi niya alam kung saan magsisimula lalo pa’t Baekhyun still cautious around him.

Pasimpleng huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol habang abala si Baekhyun sa pagnamnam ng inorder ni Chanyeol na strawberry shortcake para sa kanya. “Uhm. So Baek….Wala ka bang special someone ngayon?” medyo kinabahan na si Chanyeol pagkasabi ng tanong niya. _Sana di magalit to._

“Hmm? Bakit mo naman naitanong?” baling ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Nawala ang focus sa kinakain.

Lumakas naman ang loob ni Chanyeol na ipagpatuloy ang sinimulang tanong nang makita na wala namang inis o kung ano sa mukha ni Baekhyun “Wala lang naman. Ano, wala kasi akong nababalitaan eh na meron eh. Ever since na naging assistant kita 3 years ago, never ko pa atang narinig na may significant other ka.”

Bakehyun leaned down on his chair before crossing his arms. “Wala ka talagang mababalitaan kasi nga wala naman talaga.” Saglit silang natahimik bago nagsalita ulit si Baekhyun “Ikaw ba? Daming nakapila sa’yo eh. Wala ka bang nagustuhan?” He is genuinely interested to know kung ano nga ba status ng love life ng boss niya _._ Mula rin kasi nang dumating siya sa company, wala rin siyang nakita o nabalitaang confirmed na karelasyon nito. But of course, maraming babae at pusong babae ang umaaligid-ligid at nagpapakita ng motibo sa boss niya. 

This time Chanyeol copied Baekhyun and leaned down on his chair too. He looked playfully at Baekhyun. “Hmmm meron. Pero hindi siya nakapila eh. Sana nga pumila na lang siya, kasi kahit nasa dulo siya, siya pa rin pipiliin ko.” Lumakalas na talaga ang loob niya though kinakabahan siya na baka mapa-amin siya nang wala sa oras.

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng boss niya. _Corny_. “Oho! Di ko alam na may ganyang kang side ha.” Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol nasisilaw siya sa tawa ni Baekhyun at sumasaya ang puso niya.

“Eh palibhasa kasi puro trabaho pinag-uusapan natin eh. Nakakalimutan ko tuloy humingi sayo ng payo. Balita ko kasi sabi sa office, magaling ka raw magpayo pagdating sa dating and lovelife. Baka naman pwede mo ako payuhan. You know…on what to do and other stuff para naman magustuhan niya ako pabalik.”

Napakunot nang bahagya si Baekhyun. “Hay nako di ko talaga alam kung sinong nagpa-uso niyan. I mean I am just giving them rational advice most of the time based sa situation nila. I didn’t know na masyado na palang nawawala rin ang rational mind kapag in love pala. But, anyway sige sure. Since kaibigan kita I’ll try to give you sensible advices.” Sandaling napatigil si Bakehyun “Wait! Kilala ko ba yang crush mo?”

Di naman sumagot agad si Chanyeol at tila napaisip kung paano sasagutin ang tanong ni Baekhyun. “Hmmm…parang ayoko munang sabihin...para naman may thrill!”

“Thrill ka pa diyan. Wag ka mag-alala kung sino man yan di ko ipagkakalat.” Inirapan ni Baekyun ang boss niya dahil sa antics nito pero natatawa rin naman siya. “But, based on your answer, most likely kilala ko yan. You could’ve said no kung hindi ko kilala.”

Chanyeol ignored what Baekhyun had said and instead leaned closer towards him at seryosong tinanong ang isa. “Ikaw ba Byun, may crush ka?”

Medyo namula nang kaunti si Baekhyun sa biglang paglapit ng mukha ni Chanyeol sa kanya at sa tinanong nito. “Ba yan Chanyeol, para naman tayong mga bata! Crush crush ka diyan” Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol dahil parang bigla bigla ay di niya to kayang tignan.

Chanyeol playfully poked his cheeks “Sagutin mo na lang!”

“Di ko masabi. I mean yes, there are times na kapag nakakakita ako ng attractive person, nagiging fascinated ako pero infatuation lang yun. May times na di ko masabi kung ano ba yung nararamdaman ko sa isang tao. It seems that I like them, but my rational mind says I don’t and infatuated nga lang ako sa physical looks or attitude nila. Pero wala talagang constant na crush o gusto ngayon. Di ko pa maramdaman.”

“Ahh I see.” Sumeryoso sandali ang mukha ni Chanyeol. Parang may gustong itanong pa pero binawi so he just cleared his throat bago nagpagdesisyunang ibahin na lang ang usapan. “So ayun nga, advice on this. Well, meron nga akong gusto. Di lang basta crush mas mataas to sa crush. Pakiramdam ko nga mahal ko na siya. Pero hindi niya alam. Di ko rin alam paano ipapaalam. I’m quite scared because I know di ko naman siya basta makukuha lang sa good looks at wealth ko.”

“Ay wow may ganun? Shancai ang peg?” Baekhyun tried to joke.

Chanyeol hissed at Baekhyun playfully “Tsk mamaya ka na nga magjoke. Ayun nga. Natatakot ako. Di ko alam paano magsisimula.”

“Friends na ba kayo?” Alam mo yung kaibigan ko ganyan din ang problema. Ang pinayo ko ay kaibiganin muna kasi nga diba, for me, the best pa rin na may friendship na pinagsamahan bago pumasok sa seryosohan.”

“I think we’re good friends already.” Medyo may pag-aalinlangan si Chanyeol sa sagot niya at apparent ito sa mukha niya.

“You think?” Napataas ng konti ang kilay ni Baekhyun nang makita na parang di pa sure si Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sighed “Well, okay. We’re good friends…so if we’re good friends already, what is next?”

“Hmmm well next step for me is to…convey your feelings. Gusto mo ba friends na lang kayo lagi?” Baekhyun unconsciously tilted his head cutely at kaya biglang parang gusto na siyang ibulsa ni Chanyeol.

“Ayaw” umiling-iling pa si Chanyeol to prove his point.

“Edi ayun, make some move! Kung matapang enough ka na, diretsahin mo na. If not, magbigay ka ng subtle moves. Like hmm mga small gestures of love? Like, giving small help or items na good for their well-being. Hot choco kapag break niya. Uhm..saying nice words like, ingat ka, kain ka…mga ganoon siguro? Kung na-aappreciate niya ang mga ganoon ha? Alam mo depende pa rin kasi sa tao yan. Yung level of satisfaction niya at sana lang di siya ganoon ka-dense ha.” Baekhyun shrugged sabay higop sa iniinom na juice at pinagpatuloy ubusin ang dessert niya.

Napatitig si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. His eyes soften. _Sana nga hindi ka ganoon ka-dense._ Ngumiti na lang ito pagkatapos.

***

Inihatid ni Chanyeol si Baek sa condo niya at tinulungan niyang buhatin ang mga pinamili hanggang sa unit niya kahit pa inaawat na naman siya ng isa. Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kaya nang madala na lahat ng pinamili ay nagpasalamat na lang ito.

“Salamat ulit today Chanyeol ha. I really had fun. Kahit na gusto na kitang itakwil pamisan sa pinagggawa mo. Salamat din sa paghatid kahit hindi naman kailangan.”

“You’re welcome. Wala yun. Masaya rin naman ako today. Sana ulitin natin to” napahimas sa batok si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi niyang huli.

“Hmmm pag-isipan ko.” pabirong sabi ni Baekhyun bago niya ngitian ang isa “Ingat ka pauwi Chanyeol.”

“Will do. Good night Baek. Sleep Well.” Chanyeol waved a little bago ngumiti at tuluyang umalis.

“Good night.” May ngiti sa labi ni Baekhyun habang pinagmamasdan ang papaalis na boss.

***

Maaga pa lang pero sumasakit na ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa dami ng dapat niyang asikasuhin. Malapit na kasi ang launching ng bagong mobile game na dinivelop ng company nila. Syempre bilang assistant ni Chanyeol, na siyang magpi-present sa public ng game, marami siyang kailangang ihanda para maging smooth ang presentation.

Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang pagod ng assistant niya kaya naman as much as possible, hands on siya sa lahat ng kakailanganin niya para mapagaan ang trabaho ni Baek.

Naabutan siya ni Baekhyun na may inaayos na mga file sa table niya nang makabalik ito sa opisina nila from another department. Medyo nagulat siya na ang boss niya ang gumagawa ng supposedly ay work niya.

“Sir! Bakit mo inaayos yan? Ako na. Trabaho ko yan.” Kukunin na sana ni Baekhyun ang mga files pero iniwas ito ni Chanyeol palayo sa kanya.

“Wag na ako na. Sus, ang dali lang naman nito and besides it’s okay because I’ll be the one who’s going to use these anyway.” Nginitian lang siya ni Chanyeol bago tinapos ang pag-aayos at nagsabi na babalik sa table niya.

Saglit na napatulala si Baekhyun sa boss niya bago napailing na lang. Parang may kakaiba talaga sa boss niya na baka nga kinakabahan at pressured din ito sa gagawing presentation kaya hands on siya.

“Kakaloka ka sir. Pero sa susunod ako na ha. Trabaho ko yan eh. Ang priority mo ay magfocus sa content ng presentation mo.” Umupo na rin si Baekhyun para simulan ang iba pang gagawin

“Okay, if that’s what you want.” Chanyeol looks playfully at Baekhyun “Gusto mo talaga ako pinagsisilbihan eh no?”

“Of course.” Wala sa loob na sagot ni Baekhyun habang abalang nagsusulat sa planner niya. “That’s my primary job eh. To be at your service.”

Ayaw sana kulayan ni Chanyeol yung sinabi ni Baekhyun, pero gusto sana niyang tanungin kung ano-ano pang service ang kaya niya ibigay. He shook his head it’s as if shaking off the inappropriate thoughts. _Gago ka Park Chanyeol._

***

Lumipas ang mga buwan at araw at lalo pang napalapit sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Lumiliit na nang lumiliit ang gap sa pagitan nila at dama na nila parehas yon. Naging mas kumportable na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at napapadalas ang paglabas nila. Pero hindi daw date yon. Well, usually it is Chanyeol asking Baekhyun to accompany him sa mga lakad niya na hindi work related. Kung saan lang like sa mall para bumili ng mga bagong damit, saying na kailangan niya ng opinion ng isa o di kaya ay sa mga coffee shops para lang makipagkuwentuhan dahil daw “stressed” siya at kailangan niya mag-vent out. Si Baekhyun naman madalas nakikiusap kay Chanyeol na samahan siya sa mga supermarket trips niya dahil may sasakyan ang isa. Di man direktang sinasabi ni Chanyeol pero masayang masaya siya kapag si Baekhyun ang nag i-initiate ng “dates” nila. Sa ngayon masasabi na nila na they’re not just simply employee-boss to each other but rather, very good friends.

Napansin ng mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun na mas naging close na sila at mas naging magaan ang samahan nilang dalawa. Ayaw man nilang bigyan ng ibang kahulugan ito ay hindi nila maiwasan lalo at nakikita nila kung paano tignan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Tingin na may pagmamahal. Alam lang nilang di ito nakikita PA ng kaibigan nilang sobrang dense. (Na sa sobrang dense gusto na lang nila pukpukin ang kaibigan para lang makaramdam.)

“Hoy B! Pansin namin panay ang labas niyo ni sir Chanyeol ah. Kayo na ba?” walang prenong tanong ni Kyungsoo isang hapon habang napagpasiyahan nilang mag-unwind sa malapit na tea and coffee shop sa opisina nila.

“Gaga ka pinagsasabi mo diyan? We’re just good friends no!” Tanggi naman ni Baekhyun.

“Baks, alam mo yung ginagawa niyo kasing paglabas-labas parang di naman pang good friends lang eh. Mukha talaga kayong dating.” Ani naman ni Jongdae sabay higop sa milk tea niya.

“Oh, eh heto tayo, nasa isang coffee shop. Magkasama tayo at nag-eenjoy. Ibig sabihin we’re dating?” banat naman ni Baekhyun. Di naman siya galit o naiinis sa mga banat ng kaibigan. Gusto niya lang talaga patunayan na wala talagang namamagitan sa kanila ni Chanyeol maliban sa mabuting magkaibigan lang sila.

“Pero Baek, hindi tayo lumalabas na sing dalas niyo ni Chanyeol noh. Tsaka…” saglit na napatigil si Kyungsoo habang sinusubukang pigilan ang tawa. “Baek, alam naman ng lahat na di tayo talo. Hello, baby bottoms here.” Tuluyan nang tumawa si Kyungsoo sabay flip ng imaginary hair niya kuno.

“May point si Soo, Baek. Tsaka ayun nga kasi iba tingin sa’yo ni Sir Chanyeol alam mo yun. Di ka namin ganun tignan noh!” gatong naman ni Jongdae.

Saglit na napaisip si Baekhyun. Paano ba siya tignan ng boss niya? Sa tuwing nakikita niya naman itong nakatingin sa kanya, ang nakikita niya naman ay yung nakangiting mukha nito. Which, in his opinion, ay pinakikita niya rin naman sa iba. Special ba yung kanya?

“Bakit paano niya ba ako tignan? Feeling ko naman normal lang naman eh.”

Napasalampak na lang si Jongdae sa inuupuan niya sa frustration sa kaibigan habang napaikot na lang ang mata ni Kyungsoo. Hay ano ba tong kaibigan niya. “Bakla ka ewan ko sa’yo kung ano bang mata yang meron ka. Basta ito taga mo sa bato ha. Gusto ka niyan ni Sir Chanyeol. Maniwala ka sa akin. Walang lalake ang matiyagang maghahatid-sundo sa’yo at sasamahan ka kahit saan kung wala ka lang. At lalong walang lalake ang titingin sa’yo with all the love in the world kung di ka niya gusto.”

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Baekhyun, still not convinced. “Hindi ko alam din sa inyo pero malabong may gusto siya dahil meron siyang ibang gusto. Sinabi niya sa akin yun.”

“Sino naman daw ang gusto niya? Kung close friend na nga kayo malamang nasabi niya…sino daw aber? Jongdae asked. May hula na siya na hindi sinabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun kung sino ang gusto niya. Whatever his alibi is, sigurado pinaniwalaan na yun ng kaibigan niya.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to answer pero he closed it again after realizing na, oo nga pala di nga pala sinabi ni Chanyeol kung sino ang gusto niya. Nagbibigay lang siya ng advice sa isa kapag nagtatanong ito pero di na niya tinanong ulit kung sino ba ang gusto nito.

Napayuko nang bahagya si Baekhyun bago sumagot sa kaibigan. “Hindi ko alam. Di niya sinabi nung tinanong ko eh. Para daw may thrill.”

“See? Di niya talaga sasabihin yon kasi nga, ikaw nga yon.” Sabi ni Jongdae na confident naman talaga sa theory niya. Si Kyungsoo naman panay lang ang tango sa gilid. Agreeing to whatever Jongdae was saying.

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun. Bigla na talagang nagulo utak niya. Gusto siya ni Chanyeol? Eh bakit sa kanya nanghihingi ng payo yun tungkol sa mga gagawin para sa crush niya kung siya nga talaga yung crush? Ipinayo naman ni Baekhyun noon na kung close friend na sila at lubusan nang nakilala ang isa’t isa AT kung may lakas ng loob na siya, dapat umamin na siya. _Baka nga kase wala pang lakas ng loob._

Napansin naman ni Kyungsoo ang inner struggle ng kaibigan. Kaya napagpasiyahan niyang tanungin ito about sa feelings naman niya towards sa boss niya.

“Baek, ikaw ba? Anong nararamdaman mo para kay Sir Chanyeol?” seryosong tanong nito kay Baekhyun. Tinignan din siya ni Jongdae at halatang naghihintay din na sagutin niya ang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Napaisip si Baekhyun at tsaka inilapag ang mug ng kape na iniinom niya. Isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan niya bago sinagot ang kaibigan.

“Sa totoo lang hindi ko alam. Alam niyo naman siguro na never pa akong nagkaroon ng ka-relasyon. Kaya hindi ko pa ma-differentiate kung ito bang nararamdaman ko ay genuine na pagka-gusto o infatuation. I admit, masaya ako kapag kasama ko siya. He’s a fun guy to be with you know. Kumportable na rin ako sa kanya kaya naman kapag niyayaya niya ako, hindi ako nag-aalinlangan na sumama.”

Saglit na napatigil si Baekhyun at unconsciously ay may sumisilay na ngiti sa labi niya.

“I’m hypocrite kung di ko sasabihing, he looks good. I mean he’s handsome and I appreciate that. Pero hindi yon ang nagustuhan ko sa kanya. The way he treats me…yung pagpaparamdam na hindi hadlang yung estado o katayuan namin sa buhay para maging mabuting magkaibigan kami. Yun yung nakapaglapit talaga sa akin sa kanya.”

Baekhyun finally looked and smiled at his friends. “Hindi ko alam kung gusto ko na ba siya or what, but he’s definitely someone close to my heart and someone na gusto kong maging constant sa buhay ko.”

Pansamantalang namayani ang katahimikan sa pagitan nilang tatlo. Natulala naman si Kyungsoo at Jongdae kay Baekhyun na parang di makapaniwala sa narinig mula sa kaibigan. Nang mahimasmasan ay biglang napatili si Jongdae, sabay hawak sa balikat ni Baekyun at niyugyog ito.

“BAAAKKKSSSS!! Gusto mo na siyaaaaaa!!” nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa biglang pagtili nito kaya bigla niyang tinakpan ang bibig ng mahaderang kaibigan at pinipilit na patahimikin ito.

“Punyeta! nakakahiya ka!” gusto ni Baekhyun na lamunin na lang siya ng lupa. Puta nakakahiya ang biglang pagtili ni Jongdae. Nilingon naman niya si Kyungsoo na may malapad nang ngiti sa mukha. Sana lang wala na itong gawin na ikakapahiya niya pa lalo. Iiwan niya talaga tong mga to sa coffee shop na ito.

On the other hand, di naman mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang ngiti niya dahil nakuha na niya yung sagot sa tanong niya. Well, di lang talaga explicitly kasi nga nga itong kaibigan nilang dense eh di pa ma-point out mabuti. Pero for sure may feelings ang kaibigan niya for his boss. _Well, Park Chanyeol, kung gusto mo talaga itong kaibigan namin, you better step-up your game para naman makasigurado na siya sa tunay niyang nararamdaman._

***

“Sir B, pinabibigay po sa inyo ito” nagulat si Baekhyun nang iabot ng guard sa kanya isang umaga ang paper bag mula sa Tim Horton’s na may lamang iced coffee, grilled cheese at strawberry and cream cheesecake.

“Huh? Kanino po galing kuya?” nagtatakang tanong niya.

“Ay ser, ayaw ho kasi ipasabi. Pero wag kayong mag-alala kilala ko ho siya. Taga rito rin sa atin sa opisina. Naku ser, baka gusto kayong ligawan kaya nagpapa-good shot. Sige na tanggapin niyo na ho.” nginitian ng guard si Baekhyun habang ipinipilit na tanggapin na ang ipinakisuyo sa kanyang pagkain na iabot. 

Napailing na lang sa Baekhyun at sinuklian ang ngiti ni Kuya. Well, tatanggapin na niya dahil ayaw naman niyang magsayang ng pagkain lalo at paborito niya. Nag-aalinlangan lang talaga siya dahil hindi naman siya sanay na makatanggap ng mga tulad nito.

“Naku kuya sa susunod pakisabi po wag na to uulitin ha. Tanggihan niyo po, nakakahiya! Tsaka kung gusto niya talaga ako, personal niya dapat itong ibigay.”

“Siguro kasi eh, nahihiya pa. Hayaan mo sa susunod sige, hindi ko na tatanggapin at siya na mismo ang papaabutin ko sa’yo.” Paninigurado ni kuyang guard sa kanya.

“Salamat kuya. Basta kilala niyo nagbigay ha? Mamaya may lason to.” Baekhyun pouts at kuya pero halatang nakikipagbiruan lang naman.

“Oo ser, sure akong safe yan. Enjoyin mo na lang sir.” Masayang ngumiti ang guard sa kanya at halatang excited dahil tinanggap ni Baekhyun ang ipinakisuyo sa kanya.

“Sige kuya ha. Thanks ulit” sinuklian ng thumbs up si Baekhyun ng guard bago siya tuluyang umakyat sa floor nila. Pagdating sa opisina nila ay nilapag ni Baekhyun ang pagkain sa lamesa sa pantry at naghanda para kumain. May 30 mins pa siya bago ang official time. Madalas maaga pumapasok si Baekhyun at sa opisina na kumakain ng almusal. Ini-enjoy ni Baekhyun ang almusal niya nang may kumalabit sa kanya.

“Ay pota ka!” malakas na sigaw ni Baekhyun. Halos mabulunan siya sa kinakaing grilled cheese at muntik na niyang matabig at matapon ang iced coffee. Paglingon niya ay nakita niya ang boss niya na tawa nang tawa.

“CHANYEOLLLLLL! Bwisit ka!” di niya napigilang isigaw sa inis. Pero nang marealize niya ang sinabi ay biglang tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya ng dalawa niyang kamay. _Gaga ka Baekhyun! Nasa opisina kayo! Sana walang nakarinig huhu._

Natatawa pa rin ang boss niya sa kanya pero pinilit nitong tumigil dahil nakikita niyang matalim ang tingin ng sekretarya niya sa kanya. “Sorry Baek! Promise di ko intensyon na takutin ka. I swear!”

Nakasimangot naman si Baekhyun sa kanya habang inaayos ulit ang pagkain niya na muntik na matapon. “Alam mo naman na matatakutin ako kaya ayaw ko ng ginugulat.”

“Oo na nakalimutan ko. Sorry na nga.” Sincere naman ang sorry niya kahit na medyo nangingiti pa rin. Di niya talaga intensyon gulatin ang isa. Kakalabitin niya lang talaga para kuhanin ang atensyon sana.

“Naku kung wala lang tayo sa opisina talaga” inamba ni Baekhyun ang ( ~~cute na)~~ kamao niya kay Chanyeol to convey his point. Pero sa mata ni Chanyeol hindi siya threathening. Cute cute pa nga eh.

“Sorry na. Masyado ka kasing engrossed sa kinakain mo eh. Di mo ako napansin na dumating.” Umupo si Chanyeol sa harap ni Baekhyun pagkatapos kumuha ng sarili niyang kape. Inalok siya ni Baekhyun na kumain at ipaghahanda na sana siya nito ng kape pero tumanggi siya at sinabing siya na ang bahala.

“Masarap kasi eh. Lalo libre” Sagot ni Baekhyun habang pinagpatuloy na ang pagkain.

“Ano ba yan?”

“Tim’s! Paborito ko. May nagpabigay lang.”

“Sino?”

“Di ko alam eh. Secret admirer? Haha” Baekhyun grinned at Chanyeol kaya naman napatawa na rin ang isa.

“Aha may ganun ka na pala ha...” sabi naman ni Chanyeol habang pinapanood ang assitant na enjoy na enjoy sa almusal niya. He leaned closer to Baekhyun then asked, “So nagustuhan mo ba?”

Baekhyun beamed his happy and sincere smile at Chanyeol. “Yep! Paborito ko nga kasi eh.” Baekhyun made a little dance of happiness sa dahil sa pagkain. Halata rin na masaya nitong ipinapadyak ang paa. Cute. Di abot ng paa niya yung sahig dahil sa mataas na upuan. ( ~~O sadyang maliit lang siya~~.)

Kita ang satisfaction sa mukha ni Chanyeol pero pinilit niyang maging subtle lang. “Mabuti naman.” Chanyeol smiled at the smaller.

“Kaso di man lang ako nakapagpasalamat pala sa kanya. Sana kasi diretso niya na lang sa akin inabot. Kung kilala ko siya, tatanggapin ko naman eh.” Medyo may panghihinayang sa boses ni Baekhyun.

“Ah baka naman nahihiya lang yun. Pero for sure alam nun na thankful ka sa kanya. Don’t worry about it much. I know siya magbibigay sa’yo niyan sa susunod kung ready na siya.” Nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Hmm sabagay.” Nasabi na lang ni Baekhyun. Siguro nga lalapit din naman sa kanya iyon. Lingid sa kaalaman niya, nasa harapan na niya ang nagbigay. Nag-aabang lang ng tamang pagkakataon para personal nang mag-abot ng breakfast… and maybe lunch and dinner too?

***

Gabi na nang makalabas si Baekhyun sa opisina nila isang araw. As expected sa isang efficient na assistant, marami siyang natapos na trabaho. Tinignan niya ng group chat nila nina Jongdae at Kyungsoo at chineck kung meron pa sa kanilang dalawa ang nasa building. Nagtanong kasi siya sa mga ito kanina kung may makakasabay siya pag-uwi. Turns out kanina pa pala nakauwi ang mga kaibigan niya kaya no choice siya kung hindi ang umuwi mag-isa. Nakatayo na siya sa entrance ng building at magbobook na sana ng Grab pauwi nang may bumusinang sasakyan sa harap niya. Sasakyan ni Chanyeol.

“B sabay ka na. Hatid na kita!” tawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya matapos ibaba ang bintana ng passenger’s seat. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun nang makita ang boss niya ng ganoong oras.

“Wag na Sir, nakakahiya.” Sagot nito. Totoong nahihiya pa rin siya kahit na ba matagal na silang close at hindi naman ito ang unang beses na naihatid siya ng isa. Isa pa, nasa harap sila ng opisina. Kahit ba mukhang wala ng tao sa building at hindi pa rin siya mapakali na baka may makakita at pagmulan ito ng unwanted gossips.

Napakunot nang kaunti si Chanyeol nang marinig ang ‘sir’ ni Baekhyun. Tapos na ang office hours kaya hindi na rin gusto ni Chanyeol na i-address siya ni Baekhyun formally.

“Tara na. Wag ka na mahiya akala ko ba friends tayo?” pagpupumilit nito at inilabas pa nga ang “friendship card”. Hindi siya aalis kung hindi sasakay sa sasakyan niya si Baekhyun. Hindi siya papayag na mag-commute ang isa lalo na at gabi na. Given na hindi pa naman talaga late (9:00pm pa lang), hindi pa rin kampante si Chanyeol na umuwi mag-isa ang assistant.

Muli siyang niyakag ni Chanyeol na sumakay na at ihatid siya sa condo niya. Alam ni Baekhyun na hindi ito titigil hanggat di siya sumasakay kaya naman wala na rin siyang nagawa kung hindi ang pumayag.

Nang makasakay ay agad siyang tinulungan ni Chanyeol na isuot ang seat belt niya. Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun sa closeness nilang dalawa. Kaunting distansiya na lang at magdidikit ang mukha nila. Never na ginawa ni Chanyeol ang pagtulong sa seat belt niya kaya naman nagulat talaga siya. This is new. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya. He froze at his seat. 

Si Chanyeol naman ay pinipilit na i-compose ang sarili. Nagulat din siya sa automatic na paghawak ng kamay niya sa seat belt ni Baekhyun at pagtulong na ikabit ito. Siguro nga, matagal na niyang gustong gawin iyon and this time, hindi na niya napigilan ang urge na ipakita ang pag-aalaga na gusto niyang gawin.

To make things not so awkward any further, pinaandar na ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan at nag-initiate ng small talk.

“Bakit late ka na umuwi? Maaga ko namang natapos yung mga pinasa kong documents sa’yo ah.” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Actually, before Baekhyun, wala siyang pakielam kung anong oras niya maasikaso yung mga documents at other paper works na he deemed not urgent naman. Pero, dahil gusto niyang maagang nakakauwi si Baekhyun, he made it a point to always do his job earlier para makapahinga rin ang assistant niya.

“Uhm…sorry may tinapos lang kasi akong ibang important papers in preparation for the upcoming investors’ meeting.” Paliwanag ni Baekhyun. Alam niyang mahalaga kay Chanyeol ang meeting na iyon kaya naman lahat ng preparation ay ginagawa niya ahead of time para naman kung magkaproblema ay mahanapan niya agad ng solusyon. Yep. Advance siya mag-isip.

“That is next week pa Baek. And besides we’re almost 90% ready for it. We just need to review the papers tapos printing na lang at preparation ng presentation. Wag mo masyado pagurin ang sarili mo. You’ve done enough.” Napayuko si Baekhyun. Hindi naman, pero feeling ni Baekhyun pinagagalitan siya ng boss niya though alam niyang tama naman ang sinabi nito.

Napansin naman ni Chanyeol na parang nalungkot ang isa kaya naman gamit ang kanang kamay inabot niya ang kaliwang kamay ni Baekhyun at masuyo itong hinaplos. Sa daan pa rin nakatingin si Chanyeol at nagmamaneho gamit ang kaliwang kamay.

“Hey. I’m not mad. Okay? I’m just worried. Ayaw kong umuuwi ka ng ganito ka-late unless kasama mo ako or any of your friends sa office. Delikado pa rin umuwi nang mag-isa sa gabi. Magi-guilty ako nang sobra kapag may nangyari sa’yo dahil lang sa kaasikaso mo ng kailangan ko. Don’t be sad hmm?” Chanyeol looked at him briefly and gave him an assuring smile before setting his eyes back to the road.

Tinignan naman siya ni Baekhyun na tumango lang sa sinabi niya. It’s as if to say na naiintindihan niya. Pagkatapos ay tinitigan niya ang kamay na masuyong humahaplos sa kamay niya.

It feels nice. The touch. May bumuhay na kung ano sa kanya sa gesture ng boss niya. Mabilis na talaga ang tibok ng puso niya at nararamdaman niya ang init na umaakyat sa tenga niya.

Okay lang ba siya?

***

Pagdating sa condo niya, nagpasalamat si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol sa paghatid nito. Alam niyang hindi naman kailangan pero he thinks that he should do or give something to the older as a thanks for bringing him home.

“Thank you Chanyeol ha. Naabala pa kita. Tsaka sorry rin na ginabi na ako sa trabaho.” Bahagyang nakayuko si Baekyun at umiiwas ng tingin kay Chanyeol. Nahihiya pa rin kasi siya sa boss niya.

“Baekhyun…” seryosong tawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Diba sinabi ko naman sa’yo na hindi ka abala. Sa tuwing nagpapasama ka kahit saan o nanghihingi ng tulong sa akin, hindi ko nakikitang abala yun. I see it as an opportunity for us to get to know each other and enjoy. Kaya sana next time, don’t be shy and don’t apologize. Instead, reach out to me at times you need someone hmm?” Sobrang soft ng mga mata ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa kanya. He heard sincerity in his voice and it made his heart felt something that he can’t exactly describe. But one this is for sure. It feels heartwarming and nice.

Sinuklian na lang ng ngiti ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ni Chanyeol at tsaka marahang tumango. Nawala yung mga di magandang nararamdaman niya kanina. Chanyeol really knows his way with words.

“Uhm…gusto mo bang pumasok muna para makainom ng water or anything?” Nagulat naman si Chanyeol sa pag-aya ni Baekhyun sa kaya. Of course, hindi niya ito tatanggihan and Baekhyun looked like was really hoping na pumayag siya sa alok niya. He really wants to do something for the taller.

Chanyeol smiled cutely at him sabay hawak sa sikmura niya. “Actually, di pa ako nagdi-dinner…” He pouted like a cute kid after. It made Baekhyun giggled dahil sa childish antic nito.

“Tara na. Ipagluluto kita. Pasalamat ka di pa rin ako kumakain.” Saglit siyang natigilan nang maisip na baka gutom na ang boss niya at gusto na kaagad kumain. _Should I just order para mas mabilis?_ “Gusto mo bang umorder na lang ako para mas mabilis kang makakain? My cooking may take some time eh” ani ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“No! I can wait. Gusto ko rin matikman ang luto mo hehe for sure masarap yan!” Sagot naman ni Chanyeol na hindi maitago ang excitement sa idea na ipagluluto siya ni Baekhyun. Natawa lang naman si Baekyun at sinabi na wag siyang masyadong mag-expect dahil hindi naman siya ganoon kagaling talaga magluto.

Sabay silang pumasok sa unit ni Baekhyun na parehas na may ngiti sa labi.

***

Sarap na sarap si Chanyeol… (uyyyyyy utak niya oh.)

…habang kumakain ng inihanda ni Baekhyun para sa kanya. Actually, it was just a simple vegetable dish at pork steak. Nothing fancy kaya naman natutuwa rin si Baekhyun na nagustuhan ng boss niya ang luto niya. Humingi pa nga ito ng another serving ng kanin na lalong ikinatuwa ng isa.

“Ang sarap mo pala magluto. Swerte naman ng mapapangasawa mo.” Masayang sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Syempre gusto niya sanang siya yung maswerteng yun.

Tinawanan lang naman ni Baekhyun ang compliment ng boss niya. “Oo naman! Sana ako rin maswerte sa kanya.”

“Bakit ano bang gusto mo sa mapapangasawa mo para masabing swerte ka?” another tip na naman ito. Kailangan niya mag pay attention.

“Hmm gusto ko lang ng mahal na mahal ako sobra at will go extra miles for me. Someone who will make me feel no regrets of choosing him. Dun ko siguro masasabi na ang swerte ko na.” Chanyeol just hummed as recognition sa sagot ni Baekhyun while he just smiled after at pinagpatuloy ang pagkain bago namayani ang comfortable na silence between them. Nakatingin lang naman sa kanya si Chanyeol. Wanting to say something more pero at the same time doesn’t want to break the peaceful ambiance. But he kept that in mind. Kung paano niya ipaparamdam na mahal na mahal na niya si Baekhyun and that he will really go an extra million miles for him.

***

Dahil sa ilang araw na lang ay investors’ meeting na, buong araw inasikaso ng mga involve ang mga kailangan para sa meeting. Bilang si Chanyeol ang punong abala, sila na lang ang naiwan sa opisina para tapusin ang mga naiwan na gagawin pa. Nang matapos na si Baekhyun ay pinatay na niya ang computer niya at inayos ang gamit para makahanda na rin pauwi.

Nakita ni Baekhyun na bukas yung ilaw sa loob ng opisina ni Chanyeol and he saw na naka lean ito sa upuan niya at nakapatong ang mga paa sa ottoman. Natutulog. Nakahubad na rin ang sapatos nito. Halatang pagod na pagod. Nagdadalawang isip si Baekhyun kung gigisingin ba ang boss niya at mag-offer na ihatid ito sa condo niya para kumportableng makatulog o hahayaan na lang niyang matulog ito at iwan na lang siya. Sa huli at Baekhyun decided na gisingin na lang ito. Hindi rin kasi maganda ang posisyon ni Chanyeol for sleeping. Alam niyang kung hahayaan niya ito ay baka sumakit naman ang likod at batok nito. Nilapitan niya ito hanggang sa makarating sa tabi nito at tsaka siya ginising.

“Chanyeol…” Mahinang bulong ni Baekhyun habang dahang dahang tinatapik ang braso nito. Hindi pa rin nagising ang boss niya kaya naman inulit niya ang pagtapik dito at this time, nilakasan niya nang kaunti.

“Hmmm…” gumalaw si Chanyeol nang kaunti, only lean sideways at muling natulog. Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun at naisip na kailangan niya na talagang ialog nang kaunti pa itong boss niya nang magising na talaga. Pagod na rin siya at gusto nang makauwi.

Baekhyun leaned down a little at tinapik nang mas malakas ang pisngi ni Chanyeol. “Huy Chanyeol gumising ka na. Di kumportable dito dali na ihahatid na kita.” Akala ni Baekhyun ay nagising na nang tuluyan si Chanyeol, but he just grunted at biglang ipinulupot ang magkabilang braso sa bewang ng nakatayong si Baekhyun. Chanyeol snuggled Baekyun’s tummy na para bang baby na nakayakap sa mommy niya. Sobrang nagulat si Baekhyun sa ginawa ni Chanyeol that he just frozed. Hindi niya agad naproseso ang ginawa ng boss sa gulat niya. Pulang-pula ang tenga niya at di na siya nakapagsalita. He looked at Chanyeol who comfortably cuddling his tummy at ginawa na siyang teddy bear.

After a few minutes, nang makarecover si Baekhyun ay pinilit niyang makawala sa koala hug ng boss niya at tsaka kumuha ng unan mula sa couch at blanket sa isa sa mga drawer nila. Inayos ni Baekhyun ang unan sa likuran ni Chanyeol at tsaka siya kinumutan. Chineck ni Baekhyun ang temperature sa office at binuksan ang isa sa mga lampshade malapit sa table ni Chanyeol. He wrote a short note bago tuluyang pinatay ang ilaw at sinara ang pintuan.

Pinuntahan ni Baekhyun ang guard on duty bago ibinilin si Chanyeol. “Kuya, nasa taas pa po si Mr. Park ha. Nakatulog na siya sa opisina na niya. Pagod siguro talaga. Pakisilip-silip na lang din ho siya ha”

“Okay sir. Ako na pong bahala kay sir.” Nakangiting sagot ng guard sa kanya habang nakatingin sa kanya. Biglang nawala lang ang ngiti nito at napalitan nang pag-aalala nang makita ang namumulang si Baekhyun “Ay sir bakit po kayo namumula? Okay lang po ba kayo? May sakit ka sir?”

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun kaya bigla siyang napahawak sa magkabilang pisngi. He awkwardly laughed. “Okay lang ako kuya. Mainit lang kasi na sa taas kasi patay na yung AC sa cubicle naming hehe. Sige po good night.” 

_Okay lang ako kuya. Yung puso ko hindi ko lang alam. Okay ka pa ba heart?_

***

Kinabukasan maagang pumasok si Baekhyun. Hoping siya nakauwi na ang boss niya at nakapagpahinga na sa condo nito. Mahirap kung siya ang mapapagod at magkakasakit dahil siya ang pinakamahalagang tao sa launching. Pagdating sa opisina nila ay nasilip niya na nasa loob na si Chanyeol at nakaupo sa table nito. Iba na rin ang suot nito, meaning it’s either nakauwi ito o ginamit niya ang spare niyang damit na nasa opisina. Dahil gustong makasigurado ni Baekhyun na ayos lang ang boss ay kinatok niya ito bago pumasok sa loob at nilapitan ito.

“Good morning sir. Nakauwi ka ba kagabi? Nakapagpahinga ka na? Ayos na ba pakiramdam mo?” sunod-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun sa boss niya na may malaking ngiti sa labi nang makita siya.

“Wow, Baek kinilig naman ako sa sobrang concern mo.” Malokong sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. For the record tunay naman siyang kinilig sa mga tanong ng assistant niya. Lalo at kitang-kita pa sa mga mata nito na concern talaga siya. Gusto niya lang asarin kasi gusto niya makita yung cute na asar na face ni Baekhyun. And di naman siya nabigo dahil sumimangot si Baekhyun sa kanya kasabay ng isang eye-roll.

“Wag mo na sagutin. Nambubwisit ka na so I assume na okay ka na. Sige, bye.” Tumalikod na si Baekhyun at aalis na sana nang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya para pigilan siya. Iniharap niya si Baekhyun sa kanya at pagharap nito ay muntik na sumabog ang puso ni Chanyeol dahil napaka-cute na pout ang sumalubong sa kanya. _Ugh Baekhyun, you will really be the cause of my death._

“Sorry na. To naman nagbibiro lang eh. Di na po ako umuwi. Dito na ako natulog sa office. Nakapagpahinga naman akong mabuti, thank you sa blanket at pillow na nilagay mo, so yes po okay na po ako opo. Kaya wag ka na mag-alala hmm?”

Masuyong nakangiti si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang hawak pa rin ang kamay niya. Unti-unting namang nawala ang kunot sa noo ni Baekhyun at napatitig siya sa gwapong mukha ng boss niya. Heto na naman bumibilis na naman ang tibok ng puso niya. Napapansin niyang napapadalas ito kapag nasa close proximity ang boss niya. Umiwas na siya ng tingin at nabaling ito sa kamay ni Chanyeol na nakahawak sa kamay niya. Nag-iinit na naman ang tenga niya at feeling niya sasabog ang dibdib niya. Hinila niya ang kamay tsaka nagmamadaling nagpaalam lumabas matapos ang mahinang “Mabuti naman”.

Si Chanyeol naman halos mapunit na ang mukha sa naging reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Kung si Baekhyun sobrang dense, si Chanyeol naman magaling bumasa ng tao. He is happy that he made his assistant flustered. Meaning, meron siyang effect dito. Konti pa. Malapit na. Hindi na niya mapipigilan ang sariling magpakatotoo sa nararamdaman niya kay Baekhyun lalo na at nakikita niyang may epekto siya sa isa.

Paglabas ni Baekhyun sa opisina si Chanyeol ay agad niyang pinaypayan ang sarili at napahawak siya sa nag-iinit niyang batok. May ilang taon na rin siyang nagtatrabaho sa kumpaniya nila. Ilang taon na rin niya nakikita si Chanyeol at alam niyang gwapo naman ito pero, bakit ngayon parang may kakaibang dating sa kanya ang isa?

Nagugustuhan na ba niya ang boss niya?

_***_

Lumipas ang mga araw na hindi na pinag-usapan ng dalawa ang nangyari sa opisina. Tuloy pa rin ang trabaho. Natapos na ang launching at as expected naging matagumapay ito. Pagka-launch ng bagong game ay agad itong pinagkaguluhan at dagsa ang nag-avail just to play the game. Masaya ang buong team sa outcome ng project. Dahil dito ay nagpatawag ng company dinner ang tatay ni Chanyeol, a few days after ng launching, to give honor to his son and his team. Excited ang lahat na sumama dahil maliban sa masarap na dinner ay babaha rin ng alak for sure. Syempre ang pinakamasarap sa lahat doon ay libre ito.

“Baek, magkita na lang tayo mamaya sa lobby ha? Sabay tayo nila Kyungsoo pumunta sa venue.” Sabi Jongdae kay Baekhyun habang inaayos ang gamit niya. Nilingon niya si Baekhyun nang di sumagot sa kanya ang kaibigan. Nakita niya itong nakayuko sa lamesa niya kaya nilapitan niya ito at kinalabit.

“Huy Baks, okay ka lang?” May pag-aalala sa boses ni Jongdae lalo na nang makita na parang matamlay ang kaibigan.

“Baks, baka hindi na muna ako sumama. Feeling ko kailangan ko muna magpahinga. Magtitext na lang siguro ako kay Sir Chanyeol na di na ako makakapunta. Gusto ko na matulog baks.” Malamyang sabi ni Baekhyun. Kitang-kita na matamlay talaga siya kaya naman sumang-ayon si Jongdae na wag na siyang sumama at nag-offer pa na samahan siya sa bahay nito. Tumanggi naman si Baekhyun dahil alam niyang excited rin ang kaibigan na sumama sa company dinner lalo pa at nabalitaan ni Baekhyun na nagkakamabutihan na sila ng marketing manager na crush niya lang noon. Nakisuyo na lang si Baekhyun na ipag-book siya nito ng Grab at ipaliwanag kay Kyungsoo kung bakit hindi na siya makakasama.

Pagdating sa unit niya ay agad siyang nagpalit ng damit at humiga sa higaan niya. Masakit ang katawan niya at pakiramdam niya ay sobrang lamig. Ibinalot niya ang sarili sa comforter niya tsaka pinilit ang sarili na makatulog. Hoping na kinabukasan mawawala na rin ang sama ng pakiramdam niya.

Hindi nawala ang sama ng pakiramdam niya.

2am. Nagising siya ng 2am na mas lalong lumala ang pakiramdam niya. Natatakot na siya na baka mas lumalala pa ang sitwasyon niya kaya napagpasiyahan niyang humingi na ng tulong sa mga kaibigan niya. Kahit nanghihina ay pinilit niyang abutin ang phone niya. Nagulat siya sa dami ng missed calls at messages niya.

Galing lahat kay Chanyeol.

Baek, where are you?  
Fri 7:15pm

Hey, why are you not answering my calls?  
Fri 7:30pm

Baek, huy!  
Fri 7:35pm

Byun Baekyun, kapag di ka sumagot wala ka ng trabaho sa Monday!  
Fri 7:46pm

Seriously Baek, where are you? Wala ka na sa table mo pagbalik ko doon.  
Fri 7:52pm

I heard from Jongdae that you were not feeling well. Okay ka ba ngayon?  
Message me once you read this. He said that you are probably sleeping.  
I don’t care kahit anong oras basta call me. Please?  
Fri 8:03pm

Baekkkkk I hate your sakit! Bakit ngayon pa? We should be having fun eh.  
Fri 8:26pm

Should I go to you? Kaso baka magalit ka lang >_<  
Fri 9:10pm

Call me ka pag nagising ka. Please? Sige na, this is my last message na muna. Rest well Baek. Get well.  
Fri 9:35pm

Balak niya sanang tawagan si Jongdae o si Kyungsoo pero nang maalala kung anong oras na, ay di na niya tinuloy. Binalikan niya ulit ang message sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

_I don’t care kahit anong oras basta call me._

He pressed the call button.

***

Humahangos pa si Chanyeol nang makarating sa condo ni Baekhyun. Dali-dali niyang pinindot ang code nito na itinext ni Baekhyun sa kanya at dumiretso sa kwarto nito. There, he found the smaller sleeping with an evident frown on his face. He approached him and kneeled beside his bed.

“Baek…” masuyo niyang sabay hawak sa pisngi nito at noo. Inaapoy ng lagnat si Baekhyun. Nang hindi sumagot ay muli siyang tinapik ni Chanyeol sa pisngi.

“Baek…gising Baek. Dadalhin kita sa ospital.” This time Baekhyun stirred a little. He tried to open his eyes. Nang maidilat niya ang mga mata, inaninag niya ang taong nasa harap niya. “Chanyeol?”

“Yes, baby it’s Chanyeol. Let’s go dadalhin kita sa ospital. You’re burning up.” Dahan-dahan niyang iniangat paupo si Baekhyun at hinubad ang jacket na suot bago isinuot kay Baekhyun. Nang maiayos niya ang suot ni Baekhyun ay dahan-dahan niya itong binuhat tsaka naglakad palabas sa unit ni Baekhyun. Hinang-hinang isinandal naman si Baekhyun sa dibdib ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya. Sobrang sakit na ng ulo at buong katawan niya.

“Chan…” mahinang tawag ni Baekhyun

“Hmm? Bakit? May masakit ba sa’yo. Sandali na lang madadala na kita sa ospital.” Rinig ang sobrang pag-aalala sa boses ni Chanyeol. Di na siya mapakali sa totoo lang. Gusto na niyang makarating agad sa ospital pero alam niyang kailangang maging maingat siya sa paglalakad at pagmamaneho.

Umiling naman si Baekhyun as if to say na walang masakit para hindi na rin masyado mag-alala ang isa.

“Thank you…for coming.” bulong ni Baekhyun bago siya tuluyang nakatulog ulit sa dibdib ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol got caught off-guard sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Di niya napigilan ang sarili at dinampian niya ng halik ang ulo nito. “No baby, I am so glad you called me.”

Masyado nang hilo at masakit ang buong katawan ni Baekhyun para maproseso na tinawag siyang baby ni Chanyeol. Twice.

***

Agad na dinala ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa emergency room para maasikaso. Agad din naman nilang nilapitan ng mga nurse at doctor in-charge tsaka sinuri ang lagay ni Baekhyun. Nakatayo naman si Chanyeol sa gilid at pinanonood lang ang mga umaasikaso kay Baekhyun, takot na makaabala sa medical staffs. Maya-maya pa ay nilapitan siya ng isang nurse para mag fill-out ng forms for Baekhyun. Sinagutan niya ito na medyo nanginginig pa ang kamay dahil sa adrenalin rush dahil na rin sa takot niya na baka kung napano na si Baekhyun.

Nang matapos ay ibinalik niya ang form sa nurse at muling pinagmasdan ang kama kung saan sinusuri si Baekhyun. Inalok siya ng isang nurse na maupo sa waiting area at sinabi na tatawagin na lang siya kung kailangan. Ayaw mang umalis sana ni Chanyeol, alam niyang wala siyang choice. Nananalig lang siya na nothing is serious naman sa condition ni Baekhyun.

“Guardian ni Byun Baekhyun?” tawag ng isang nurse. Agad na napatayo si Chanyeol at mabilis na lumapit sa nurse.

“Park Chanyeol?” tanong naman ng nurse, confirming kung siya ba talaga ito

“Yes. That’s me. Kamusta siya? Okay lang ba siya? Pwede ko na ba siya makita? Sunod-sunod na tanong ni Chanyeol. Halatang-halata na anxious siya kaya naman para mabawasan ang kaba nito ay ngumiti ang nurse sa kanya.

“He’s okay now sir. Doc, will explain po kung anong naging condition niya. Follow me please sir.” Tinuro ng nurse kung nasaan si Baekhyun. Nakita niya na may nakakabit na dextrose dito pero mas relaxed na ang mukha nito kumpara kanina.

Tinanong ng doctor kung siya ba ang kasama ni Baekhyun at nang sinabi niyang siya, ay ipinaliwanag na ng doctor sa kanya ang sakit ni Baekhyun. Bad case daw ng flu. Mukhang dahil sa pabago-bagong panahon at pagod na rin sa trabaho ay di na kinaya ng katawan niya. Dehydrated din siya kaya naman nilagyan na rin siya ng suero. Ipinayo ng doctor na magstay muna si Baekhyun ng isa hanggang dalawang araw sa ospital para makapagpahinga na rin. Agad namang pumayag si Chanyeol at nagrequest ng isang private room para kay Baekhyun. Nagpasalamat din siya sa mga nurse at doctor na umasikaso kay Baekhyun.

Nakalipat na si Baekhyun sa kwartong kinuha ni Chanyeol for him. Tulog pa rin ito at mukhang malalim ang tulog nito. Umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi ni kama ni Baekhyun at pinagmasdan ang isa. Hinawakan niya ang kaliwang kamay nito tsaka dinampian ng halik.

“Tinakot mo ako. Akala ko kung napano ka na. You will really be the reason of my death Byun Baekhyun. But I’m so glad that you’re okay.” Isinandal ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya sa kama ni Baekhyun. His body is finally asking him to sleep and rest.

Nakatulog si Chanyeol na hawak ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

***

Medyo nahihilo at disoriented pa rin si Baekhyun nang magising siya. Pakiramdam niya may mabigat na nakapatong sa ulo niya. Pinilit pa rin niyang buksan ang mga mata para bumangon. Nagulat siya nang mapansin na wala siya sa kwarto niya inikot niya ang mga mata tsaka niya na-realize na nasa ospital siya. Nakita niya ng suwero sa kanang kamay at ang nakahawa na kamay ng natutulog na Chanyeol sa kaliwang kamay niya.

Naalala niya na tinawagan nga pala niya si Chanyeol. Napangiti si Baekhyun. Di niya akalain na pupuntahan nga siya nito to think na alanganing oras na sa umaga iyon. Inalis ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol at tsaka hinaplos ang ulo nito. Naawa siya bigla sa posisyon nito sa pagtulog. Siguradong sasakit ang batok nito paggising.

Naramdaman naman ni Chanyeol na may humahaplos sa ulo niya kaya nagising siya at laking gulat at tuwa niya nang makitang gising na si Baekhyun. Bigla siyang napa-upo nang maayos at nag-lean closer kay Baekhyun.

“Baek! Oh! thank goodness gising ka na! Do you need anything? I’ll call the nurse.” Tatayo na sana Chanyeol para tumawag sa intercom ng nurse nang hawakan siya ni Baekhyun at umiling.

“I’m okay. Medyo nahihilo lang but I’m good. Wag mo na muna sila tawagin.” Medyo hesitant pa si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun but he heeds to Baekhyun’s plea. Nagpatulong na lang si Baekhyun na makaupo nang maayos sa kama niya. Iniayos ni Chanyeol ang unan sa likuran niya at siniguradong kumportable ito at nasa tamang ayos ang dextrose na nakakabit sa kanya. Baekhyun released a sigh of relief and contentment nang maiayos siya ni Chanyeol. Nagpasalamat ito at ngumiti. Kahit paano naman ay nabawasan na ang pag-aalala ni Chanyeol nang makita ang ngiti ni Baekhyun. Nakikita na rin na unti-unting umaayos ang itsura nito. Umupo si Chanyeol sa upuan tsaka kinuha ang kamay ni Baekhyun, at tulad ng noong una niya itong hinawakan, hinaplos niya ito nang magiliw. This time though, Baekhyun is totally fine with it, in fact he was craving for it.

“Okay ka na ba talaga?” tanong ulit ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Bakas pa rin sa mukha niya ang pag-aalala.

“Yes, don’t worry much na. I am feeling good as new.” Ngumiti ulit ito sa kanya at tsaka iginala ang mata sa paligid. Tsaka niya lang napansin na nasa private room nila sa ospital. Nag-aalala siya bigla sa babayaran niya. Alam niyang hindi biro ang presyo nito kahit ba isang gabi lang siya dito.

“Chanyeol, bakit private room ang kinuha mo? Okay lang naman ako sa ward.”

“I want the best for you. Gusto ko kumportable ka at maasikaso ka nilang mabuti. Don’t worry about this. Wala kang dapat alalahanin just focus on getting well.”

“Pero kasi…” nahihiyang sabihin ni Baekhyun na ilalala niya ang bayad sa ospital. Well, technically kaya naman niyang bayaran pero alam niyang malaki rin ang mababawas sa savings niya dahil private room ito at hindi covered ng health card niya. Parang nakahalata naman si Chanyeol sa iniisip niya.

“Kung yung hospital bills mo yung iniisip mo, please stop it na. I already settled it. Like I said, mag focus ka sa pagpapagaling.”

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. Nahiya rin siya. Sobra-sobrang pang-aabala na ang ginawa niya sa boss niya. Napayuko siya at parang maiiyak. Sobrang bait ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Di niya alam kung deserve niya ba yun. Di niya rin alam kung paano niya masusuklian yung kabaitan nito.

Naiiyak din siya dahil hindi niya namamalayan na nahuhulog na ang loob niya sa kaibigan. Pero hindi niya alam kung paano sasabihin. Hindi niya gustong masira yung magandang pagkakaibigan na mayroon sila ngayon.

Hindi niya alam ang gagawin sa nararamdaman niya.

Alam niya na ipinayo niya kay Chanyeol noon na kung may gusto ka sa isang tao at may sapat ka ng lakas ng loob ay umamin ka para di habang-buhay ay magkaibigan kayo. Pero ngayong siya na ang nasa sitwasyong ito, hindi pala talaga madali.

Totoo nga, nawawala ang rational mind kapag in love ka na.

“Huy, umiiyak ka ba?” tapik ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Bigla siyang natakot baka nagalit si Baekhyun sa ginawa niya lalo’t alam naman niyang independent ito at ayaw na may utang na loob sa iba. “Bakit ka umiiyak? Naiinis ka ba na binayaran ko yung bills mo? I’m sorry Baek. Alam ko namang kaya mo ang sarili mo pero ayoko lang kasi talagang mahirapan ka. Ang besides ako yung nagdecide na kumuha ng private room- ”

Hindi na natapos ni Chanyeol dahil humagulgol na ang isa. Napatayo na talaga si Chanyeol at hinagod ang likod ni Baekhyun. Pati siya di na niya malaman ang gagawin dahil sa pag-iyak nito. Sobrang mali ba talaga ang ginawa niya? Patuloy pa rin niyang hinahagod si Baekhyun nang biglang iangat nito ang dalawang kamay at tsaka niyakap ang bewang ni Chanyeol. Ibinaon nito pagkatapos ang mukha sa bandang tiyan ni Chanyeol at patuloy na umiyak. Sandaling nagulat si Chanyeol pero makaan ang ilang sandali ay niyakap din niya ito pabalik. Chanyeol even leaned down and gave Baekhyun a reassuring kiss on his head. Hindi niya alam kung anong nangyari sa kanila pero Chanyeol will just go with the flow for now.

***

Nang kumalma na si Baekhyun ay umayos siya muli nang upo at pinunasan ang mga mata na basa ng luha. Hindi na niya kaya, aamin na siya. Dahil sa bawat araw na dumadaan ay lalo siyang nahuhulog at ayaw na niyang palalimin ito kung wala rin lang namang pupuntahan. Hindi kailangang maging ganito kabait at kaalaga sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Delikado. Hindi niya alam kung kakayanin niyang wala ang isa balang-araw kung sasanayin siya nito na laging nasa tabi niya.

Tinignan niya si Chanyeol na kumukuha ng tubig sa dispenser. Naglakad ito pabalik sa kanya at iniabot ang tubig sa kanya bago naupo sa kama niya. Nakaharap si Chanyeol sa kanya. Nakatingin. Naghihintay ng paliwanag, pagpapagalit, sermon, o kahit anong makakapagbigay liwanag sa kung ano ba talaga ang dahilan ng pag-iyak niya. Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun bago nagsalita.

“Chanyeol….”

“Hmm?”

“Hi-Hindi ako galit na binayaran mo ang bills ko dito. There’s no reason for me to hate it rather I am thankful. Hindi lang dahil sa pagbayad mo dito, pero sa lahat ng pag-aasikasong ginawa mo for me. For helping me…for coming kahit na anong oras na kita tinawagan. Ang dami kong dapat ipagpasalamat sa’yo sa mga bagay na hindi mo naman kailangang gawin para sa akin.”

“Baek sinabi-” Chanyeol wanted to say something pero sumenyas si Baekhyun na wag muna at patapusin siya.

“Alam ko naman na sinabi mong hindi ako abala at huwag akong mahiya...pero kasi Chanyeol… I am starting to feel things that I shouldn’t have. And I keep on feeling this because of the things that you are doing for me.”

Chanyeol looked puzzled sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun took a deep breath and look at Chanyeol straight to the eye.

“I think I am falling for you Chanyeol.”

Namayani ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa after sabihin ni Baekhyun ang mga salitang iyon. He was trying to read Chanyeol’s face. Looking for any reaction na magsasabi sa kanya kung worth it ba ang pag-amin niya o dapat na siyang maghanda sa unang rejection sa tanan ng buhay niya. Wala siyang mabasa maliban sa gulat. Halatang nagulat si Chanyeol. Nakatingin lang ito sa kanya. Nakabuka nang bahagya ang bibig at hindi na gumagalaw. Nararamdaman ni Baekhyun na gumagapang ang panic sa sistema.

“Hindi ko naman ginusto yun, pero kasi Chanyeol. You are doing all these nice things to me and taking care of me… Then one day I realized that my heart beats so fast when you’re near me…and I just don’t know… Please say something?”

Hindi pa rin sumasagot si Chanyeol sa kanya and he suddenly felt weak. Baekhyun’s shoulder slumped. Wala na. Maling move. Parang pinagsisihan na niya ang ginawang pag-amin. Hihiga na sana siya at magtatalukbong dahil sa hiya nang bigla siyang yakapin nang mahigpit ni Chanyeol.

“What the fuck B! Gusto mo na ba akong mamatay? How can you confess like that?” Chanyeol was grinning with too much happiness. Pero syempre di nakikita ni Baekhyun yon.

Baekhyun was trying to free himself from Chanyeol’s embrace. Pouting. “Oo na. Alam ko naman na mali. We’re friends alam ko at alam ko rin na may magbabago sa atin after this…pero it’s better na masaktan ngayon kesa- hmph” hindi na natuloy ni Baekhyun ang rant niya (na parang isang rapper sa bilis) dahil biglang may mga labi na umangkin sa labi niya.

Chanyeol was kissing him. Baekhyun froze. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Pakiramdam niya nanlalambot siya sa halik ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun placed his hand on Chanyeol’s chest bago gumanti ng halik. The kiss became more intimate but not rushed. They were just enjoying each other’s lips…conveying their love for each other.

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s lips to breath.Parehas silang naghahabol ng hininga. Nagtama ang mga mata nila then Chanyeol smiled at him and he smiled back. Chanyeol showered him with kisses all over his face…from his forehead, his eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally his lips.

“I love you. I love you for so long…and I just can’t believe na you have feelings for me and ikaw pa ang unang umamin sa ating dalawa. You don’t know how much you made me feel so happy. I am so happy Baek. Gustong gusto talaga kita. Alam ko marami pa akong kailangang patunayan pero sana bigyan mo ako ng chance to show that I love you so much and that I can go extra miles for you always.”

Niyakap siya ulit ni Chanyeol na and this time he hugged him back. With the anxieties and fears now gone, mas naging magaan na ang lahat.

“You already did. Thank you for always taking extra miles for me. I love you too.”

***

“Ugh! Di ko pa rin tanggap na naunahan mo ako ako mag confess! Ang dami ko pa namang balak para sa perfect confession day ko.” Parang batang nagmumukmok si Chanyeol habang tinutulungan si Baekhyun na ayusin ang gamit niya. Pinayagan na si Baekhyun umuwi ng doctor kaya naman inaasikaso na nila ang paglabas niya. Natatawa lang si Baekhyun sa inaasal ng boyfriend niya. _Boyfriend_. Kinikilig pa rin siya tuwing naiisip niya na may boyfriend na siya.

“Napakabagal mo kase eh, kasalanan ko bang mas may balls pa akong mag-confess kesa sa’yo?” mataray pero halata namang nagbibiro lang na sabi ni Baekhyun. Humarap bigla si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya tsaka siya kinulong sa mga bisig nito at inihiga sa kama. Napatili naman si Baekhyun sa ginawa ng kasintahan sabay tawa nang malakas.

“Ano ba yan Chanyeol! Kapag may nakakita sa atin dito ha!”

“Anong mas may balls ka pang sinasabi mo diyan ha? Kung di ko lang iniisip na baka ma-reject ako at masira ang pagkakaibigan natin, ipinakita ko na sa’yo kung gaano kalaki…

…ang pagmamahal ko sayo.”

Natawa si Chanyeol nang makita ang namumulang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun.

“Huwag kang mag-alala, soon makikita mo rin na may balls din naman ako, lalo na pagdating sa’yo.” Kinindatan siya si Chanyeol bago ito tumayo at pumunta sa banyo para i-check kung may naiwan silang gamit, leaving Baekhyun hot and bothered.

“PARK CHANYEOL!!!”

***

Humahangos na dumating si Jongdae na pumasok sa paborito nilang restaurant kaya naman nagulat si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa itsura ng kaibigan. Napagpasiyahan nilang mag-lunch sa labas dahil may ilang araw na din nila itong hindi nagawa dahil busy sa kani-kanilang department.

“Na-miss mo kami baks much kaya todo run ka here? Chura mo. Eww punasan mo nga yang pawis mo” parang nandidiring inabot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ang tissue dito. Inabot naman ito ni Jongdae pero di pinansin si Kyungsoo at dali-daling humarap kay Baekhyun. Kumuha ito ng ilang sheet ng tissue at pinunasan ang sarili bago tinanong si Baekhyun.

“Baks! Totoo ba ang chismis?”

“Na ano?” medyo kinakabahan si Baekhyun. Basta chismis ngayon kinakabahan na siya. Baka kasi tungkol sa kanila ni Chanyeol yun. Hindi pa kasi nila ipinagsasabi sa iba na mag-boyfriend sila. Kahit kanila Kyungsoo at Jongdae ay hindi pa nasasabi ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman dahil sa wala siyang tiwala sa mga kaibigan, kung hindi dahil ayaw ni Baekhyun na pagsimulan ito ng hindi magandang issue. Iniingatan lang din ni Baekhyun ang reputasyon ni Chanyeol bilang CEO. Ayaw man ni Chanyeol na itago ang relasyon nila ay hindi naman niya mahindian ang kahilingan ng kasintahan. To appease the taller, sinabi naman ni Baekhyun na in time, sasabihin din nila sa lahat ang tungkol sa relasyon nila at wala siyang paglilihiman na kahit sino.

“Na buntis ka at si Sir Minseok ang ama?” sabat naman ni Kyungsoo na binato ni Jongdae ng tissue na ipinampunas niya sa sarili kanina. Kyungsoo shrieked with disgust sa kaibigan while muttering kadiri a couple of times.

“Gaga ka kase, hindi yon. Wala pa sa plano namin ng hubby ko yun.” Jongdae blushed nang maalala ang marketing manager nila na crush niya lang noon pero ngayon ay boyfriend na niya. Speed lang talaga ang mga friends ni Baekhyun. Si Kyungsoo naman ay happily committed sa isang choreographer named Kim Jongin na na-meet niya through their office mate, Kim Junmyeon. Pinsan niya ito at ipinakilala niya si Kyungsoo dito ng di sinasadyang magkita sila sa isang mall. Na-love at first sight si Jongin sa kanya kaya naman he diligently courted Kyungsoo hanggang naging marupok na rin ito at bumigay. So, his friends are truly happy with their relationships now. Siya rin naman pero, di pa nga lang nila alam.

“Eh ano nga? Pasuspense pa kasi eh no” kunwari ay naiinis na sabi ni Baekhyun. Kinuha na lang niya ang iced coffee na iniinom to take a sip. Bahala si Jongdae kung anong chismis yang sasabihin niya. Di na siya interesado malaman.

“Gags, eto ha…may boyfriend na daw si Sir Chanyeol!!!”

Halos maibuga ni Baekhyun ang iniinom na kape sa mukha ni Jongdae kung hindi niya lang pinilit ang sarili na lunikin ito to the point na halos di na siya nakahinga nang maayos. Sunod-sunod na ubo ang pinakawalan niya. Inabutan naman siya ni Kyungsoo ng tissue. Yan lang ata papel niya sa friendship na ito.

“Tangina Baek, okay ka lang?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo na hinagod na rin ang likod niya dahil sa pag-ubo ni Baekhyun. Sumensyas naman ng thumbs up si Baekhyun para sabihing okay lang siya.

“Puta Baks, gulat na gulat ka? Luh, akala ko pa naman alam mo. Kaya nga nagmamadali ako makapunta dito eh kasi coconfirm ko sana sa’yo kung totoo eh since parang best friends naman na kayo these past few months.” sabi ni Jongdae.

“Saan mo naman narinig yan?” tanong ni Baekhyun matapos i-compose ang sarili. Parang aatakihin na siya sa puso. Iniisip niya kung paano kumalat yung chismis na yon.

“Sagutin mo na lang muna!”

“Sasagutin ko lang yan, kung sasabihin mo kung saan mo napulot yang chismis na yan!”

“Para kayong tangang dalawa.” singit ni Kyungsoo. “Sabihin mo na nga kase Jongdae nang sumagot na rin to si Baekhyun. Pabitin ka rin kasing bakla ka eh no?” atat na atat na rin kasi si Kyungsoo malaman ang totoo. Aba syempre manok nila si Chanyeol para sa kaibigan eh, sad naman kung taken na pala ito.

“Fine, actually di naman siya chismis na kalat sa opisina. Sa akin pa lang nasasabi”

“Ay wala, kakalat na yan. Matik, ikaw pala sinabihan eh.” pinalo ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo at sinabihang manahimik habang inirapan lang siya ni Jongdae. Baekhyun urged Jongdae naman to go on with his chika.

“Si Minseok talaga nagsabi. Well, more like nagtanong kung may boyfriend na daw ba si Chanyeol. He was with Chanyeol kasi sa meeting nila and ngiti daw nang ngiti ang isa sa cellphone niya kanina at hindi masyadong nagpi-pay attention sa meeting nila. Ayun he happened to see the contact name nung ka-text niya and nakalagay daw ay Baby with a heart. So, he asked me kung may boyfriend na daw ba si Chanyeol.”

Parang nakahinga naman ng maluwag si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Akala niya ay kumalat na sa buong opisina nila ang usapan tungkol sa kanila.

“Oh, ikaw naman sumagot. Meron nga ba? Sino yung Baby na yon na ka-text ng boss natin? For sure alam mo yun, given na halos araw-araw mong nakakasama at nakakausap yang si Sir Chanyeol.” Nakataas ang kilay ng atih mo Kyungsoo habang nagtatanong akala mo taga-NBI maka-interrogate eh.

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun bago sumagot sa kaibigan. “Yes. It’s true. May boyfriend na siya.”

“What??!”

“Shuta!”

Sabay na napasigaw sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo at kitang kita ang gulat sa mga mukha. Saglit silang pinagtinginan ng ibang costumer kaya muntik silang pukpukin ni Baekhyun ng tinidor.

“Baek, I’m so sorry. Magiging okay ka rin.” Niyakap ni Jongdae si Baekhyun tsaka hinagod-hagod ang likod nito. Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun sa ginawa ng kaibiga. _Pinagsasabi nito?_ Pilit siyang kumawala kay Jongdae na ngayon ay may malungkot ng mukha.

“I’m so sad shet. Lumubog na ang ship ko. Akala ko pa naman may pag-asa.” Kunwari naman ay may pinupunasang luha itong si Kyungsoo sa mata niya.

“Puta, anong pinagsasabi niyong dalawa?”

“Baek, alam ko namang nagugustuhan mo na si Chanyeol. Kahit di mo pa sigurado sa sarili mo, alam kong may feelings ka na. Pero ngayon it’s too late dahil may boyfriend na siya. You must be hurting and just trying to be a good friend.” Paliwanag ni Jongdae habang tumatango tango lang si Kyungsoo sa side.

“Sorry din Baek kasi we keep on feeding your mind na gusto ka ni Chanyeol. Kasi naman akala naman talaga naming eh. Sa mga tinginan pa lang niya. Tsaka akala ko yung mga advices na hinihingi niya sa’yo, excuse lang para malaman mga gusto mo. Yun pala meron pala talaga siyang nililigawan. We’re sorry Baek.” Si Kyungsoo naman ang yumakap sa kanya. Si Baekhyun naman ay napailing na lang at napasabunot sa sarili. Ano ba tong mga kaibigan niya.

“Ako yun. Ako yung boyfriend niya okay? So please itigil niyo na tong mga kahihiyang ginagawa niyo”

Pagkasabi ni Baekhyun non ay nagwala lalo ang mga magkaibigan niya at nagtititili sa kilig. Sa sobrang kahihiyahan ay naglapag ng pera sa lamesa si Baekhyun at dali-daling tinakasan ang mga kaibigan. Agad naman itong nagsipagsunod sa kanya at hindi na siya tinantanan kakatanong.

“Baksssss!!! Totoo na ba yan ha potacaaaaa???!!” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang pilit ka kumakapit sa kaliwang braso ni Bakehyun.

“Shuta ka Baekhyun, sinasabi ko sa’yo ipapakain kita sa mga buwaya sa Manila Zoo.” sabat naman ni Jongdae na nasa kanan naman niya at kinapitan na din siya sa braso. Ayaw talaga siyang pakawalan ng mga bakla.

“Fine, fine. Nyeta manahimik kasi kayo. Paano ako makakapagsalita eh naunahan pa ng tili niyo yang pagkukuwento ko. Pakaingay niyo talaga nakakahiya kayo.” Pagtataray ni kagandahang Baekhyun.

“Sorry na Ma, o sige na puta kwento na kasi! Ala-Jongdae ka rin e” wala na talagang pake si Kyungsoo, chika na lang mahalaga. Nagyaya naman si Jongdae na maupo muna sila bago pinagkuwento si Baekhyun.

“Oo nga. Kami na. One month pa lang kami. Remember nung nagkasakit ako nung may company dinner dapat? Sinamahan ako nun ni Chanyeol and…doon ako umamin…” saglit na tinignan ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan for their reaction. Jongdae just urged him to continue. “Eh diba, alam niyo naman ang payo ko, kung brave enough ka na and you’re willing to take risk, you confess. So ayun…I gathered enough courage to confess kasi ayaw kong patagalin at ayaw kong palalimin pa kung wala naman siyang nararamdaman for me. I was ready to be rejected naman. I mean kung masasaktan ako mabuti na yung sa simula pa lang. Luckily, the feeling is mutual…and he was actually mad na ako yung naunang mag-confess. But we’re good. I’m still new in this kind of relationship kaya naman we’re taking things slow and enjoying every moment. And I’m sorry guys kung ngayon ko lang nasabi, ayaw ko lang kasing pagmulan ng di magandang kwento tong relasyon naming lalo at boss natin siya. Tsaka yun nga gusto ko rin naman na kami lang muna.”

Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun pagkatapos magkwento. Kahit papaano nakaluwag-luwag na sa damdamin niya dahil alam na ng mga kaibigan niya. Soon, gusto rin niyang maging open sa lahat dahil gusto niyang ipagmalaki si Chanyeol, the way na alam niyang gustong gustong gawin rin ni Chanyeol for him.

“Masaya ako para sa inyo Baek, finally natagpuan niyo na rin ang isa’t isa. Sa dami ng advices na naibigay mo, finally may nagamit ka rin para sa sarili mo. Sobrang tapang mo friend. Kung ako yan di ko siguro kaya na umamin sa nararamdaman ko. Anyway, basta happy ka, happy na rin kami. Alam ko namang iingatan ka niyan si Sir Chanyeol, di mo lang talaga alam pero matagal ka na niyang gusto. Pakamanhid mo din kasi frend!” Natatawang sabi ni Jongdae sa kanya. Oo na. Aminado naman siyang manhid nga siya noon. Pero di naman niya pinagsisihan na pinatibay muna nila ni Chanyeol ang pagkakaibigan nila, bago sila napunta sa kung naasan nila ngayon.

“Pero Baek ha, swerte mo diyan sa jowa mo. Bukod sa mabait, mayaman, gwapo, at matangkad yang si Sir Chanyeol eh, mukhang pinagpala din sa…alam mo na.” Kyungsoo smiled naughtily at Baekhyun pero itong isa di agad nagets. Nagets naman Jongdae ang pinupunto ni Kyungsoo kaya di niya napigilang humagalpak ng tawa.

“Tangina neto ni Kyungsoo kung ano-ano ang naiisip eh no! Pero onga Baek, good luck sa matambok mong peach.” tawang tawa talaga si Jongdae pero agree siya sa kaibigan. Tinignan niya si Baekhyun na nakasimangot na naman sa kanila dahil nagets na niya. Mga bastos talaga tong mga to eh.

“Gago kayo di ko iniisip yon.” Medyo nagstutter si Baekhyun dun kaya naman lalong natawa ang mga kaibigan.

“Gaga, isipin mo yun kasi, sooner or later matitikman mo din yang jowa mo…or ikaw titikman niya. Kaya humanda ka na. Either way, sarap yern.” Pakabastos talaga ng bibig ni Kyungsoo kaya gusto siyang tapalan ng tinapay ni Baekhyun. Pero pulang pula na siya habang iniimagine ang sinasabi ng mga kaibigan.

“Diyan na nga kayo! Mga bastos.” Inirapan niya ang mga kaibigan na patuloy pa rin sa pagtawa at tsaka iniwan ang mga ito para bumalik sa opisina.

***

Isang mahinang katok ang pumukaw sa atensyon ni Chanyeol mula sa pagbabasa ng mga month-end reports. Napangiti siya nang makita ang boyfriend na cute na cute na nakasilip sa pintuan ng opisina niya. Parang nawala lahat ng pagod niya sa buong araw. He checked the time and saw that it was already 7pm. Malamang umuwi na karamihan ng tao sa opisina at iilan na lang sila sa building. Medyo na-guilty siya, dapat ay nakauwi na rin at nakapagpahinga na ang boyfriend niya pero heto siya, nandito pa dahil andito pa rin siya.

“Hi baby…” magiliw na sabi ni Chanyeol and waved at Baekhyun to come.

“Baby ka diyan, mamaya may makarinig sa’yo Mr. Park” lumakad naman papunta si Baekhyun sa kanya at naupo sa tabi niya. Inilahad ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya na inabot naman ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol heaved a sigh of contentment bago ito dinampian ng halik.

“Wala ng tao diyan, 7pm na oh. You should’ve called my attention earlier para iniwan ko na tong trabaho at nakauwi na tayo. Sorry baby di ko na namalayan yung oras. Ginabi na naman tayo.” Chanyeol smiled apologetically at him and leaned his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Ano ka ba, maaga pa naman and besides I know that there are so many important things that you need to finish ngayong month-end so okay lang. I can wait naman. Hahatid mo naman po ako diba?” malambing na sabi ni Baehyun sa kanya. Baby talaga

“Oo naman. Sabi ko naman sa’yo diba, I will never allow you to go home by yourself. Pero may bayad po yun pala ha.” Nagpapababy na rin ang gentle giant ni Baekhyun. May idea naman siya kung ano ang hihingiing bayad ng maloko niyang boyfriend.

“Ano naman yun?”

“Kiss hehe.” Chanyeol showed his boyish grin sa boyfriend niyang ngayon ay nasa lap niya na at sinusuklay ang buhok niya gamit ang mga daliri nito?

“Okay. Kiss lang pala eh.”

“Ay pwede pasama na rin ng yakap.” Hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang yakap sa bewang sa kasintahan bago niya isiniksik ang ulo niya sa leeg ng nito.

“Lagi mo naman ako niyayakap eh” Baekhyun can’t help but to smile at his boyfriend’s paglalambing. Ang cute ng big baby niya talaga. Ang his hugs are the best. Parang ang sarap matulog na yakap nito lagi.

Itinapat ni Chanyeol ang mga labi niya sa tenga ni Baekhyun at bumulong “O sige pa-squeeze na lang dito.” Chanyeol placed his hands at Baekhyun’s ass and pinched it lightly. Nagulat naman si Baekhyun at bahagyang napatalon.

“What the…Park Chanyeol, control yourself!” Baekhyun whacked Chanyeol’s hand na nasa bum niya. Namumula siya. Di niya alam, dadalawa lang naman sila ni Chanyeol sa kwarto pero nahihiya at natatakot pa rin siya na baka may nakatingin.

“How can I? When I have you here on my lap, looking so heavenly? Napakahirap mong i-resist!” Chanyeol was laughing at his boyfriend’s reaction. Apakacute! Pero damn, bitin siya. Gusto niya ulit hawakan ang soft as cotton na butt nito. _Kagigil_.

“Well, not my fault.” Mataray na sagot ni Baekhyun pagkatayo mula sa lap ni Chanyeol. He subtly flaunted his sexy ass bago dinampian ng mabilis na halik ang kasintahan.

“Advance payment po…Sir.” Baekhyun smiled sexily at Chanyeol na ngayon ay nararamdaman ang pagdaloy ng dugo sa lower region niya. _Damn it._

“Sige na magligpit ka na. See you in 10 minutes.” Huling sabi ni Baekhyun bago tuluyang lumabas sa opisina niya

Chanyeol groaned because of too much frustration, looking at his crotch with his evident erection. His baby is really something. Ang galing magpasabik at mambitin. Wala ba talagang experience tong boyfriend niya?

***

Hinatid ni Chanyeol si Baekyun. Habang nasa sasakyan sila ay walang nagsasalita. There was a peaceful silence but the sexual tension is there. Di makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa ginawa niya kanina sa opisina. He can’t imagine that he can rile up his boyfriend like that. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit niya nagawa yun but, he felt good in doing so to be honest. Lalo na nang makita niya ang reaction ng boyfriend niya. On the other hand, Chanyeol was trying his best to erase the image of his sexy boyfriend kanina. Di niya kasi alam ang magagawa niya sa susunod kapag nakita niya ulit ang sexy side na ito ng kasintahan. As much as possible he wants to respect Baekhyun at wag madaliin ang mga bagay-bagay, lalo na ang intimacy nila. Well, sure may mga nagawa naman na sila na more than kissing pero hanggang doon lang muna yon.

Nang makarating sila sa condo ni Baekhyun ay biglang bumuhos ang malakas na ulan. Hindi muna siya pinayagan ni Baekhyun na umalis dahil delikado at baka madisgrasya pa raw ito. Pabor naman kay Chanyeol dahil he would rather stay and sleep in his baby’s home kesa suungin ang malakas na ulan.

Baekhyun prepared a change of cloth for Chanyeol while the latter was taking a shower. He placed the clothes near the bathroom door bago siya lumabas to prepare hot choco for them. He was wearing an oversized shirt and shorts na usual sleep wear niya. Maya-maya ay lumabas na ang kasintahan niya na nakasuot na sweat pants and tank top. He has small towel in the top of his head para sa buhok niyang mamasa-masa pa. Chanyeol looked for Baekhyun and found him at the kitchen, back facing him, preparing some drinks.

Chanyeol gulped when he saw Baekhyun’s smooth legs and feet that was covered in socks. Ang daming tumatakbo sa isip niya. Don’t blame him no. Ikaw ba naman may kasamang mala-anghel sa ganda, tapos umuulan pa, malamig…of course your thoughts will go crazy!

Humarap si Baekhyun at nang makita siya ay ngumiti ito at inaya siya sa sala para uminom ng hot choco. Believe him, Chanyeol was trying to convince himself okay lang sa kanya na uminom lang sila ng hot choco magdamag, pero sa itsura ng soft-looking boyfriend niya ngayon, marami siyang gustong gawin na rated-spg.

Iniabot ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ang mug and the taller thanked him. Umupo sila sa maliit na sofa ni Baekhyun, sitting close together and happily sipped their drinks.

_I guess sexy time is for some other time._ Chanyeol thought nang makita ang boyfriend na masayang iniinom ang hot choco niya at pinagmamasdan ang pagpatak ng ulan sa bintana niya.

“Ang sarap talaga ng gantong panahon no. Actually, this is my idea of a perfect date. Just snuggling in this of weather.” Baekhyun leaned on Chanyeol’s chest and heaved a contented sigh.

“Yeah this is nice, lalo na you’re here with me. Thank you for letting me stay.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s temple sweetly.

“Of course. Di ako papayag na magbyahe ka sa ganyang klaseng ulan. I want you safe always because I love you.” Baekhyun smiled at him and kissed his cheeks.

Nilapag ni Chanyeol ang mga mug nila sa lamesa at mahigpit na niyakap ang kasintahan na may kasama pang pagdami ng halik sa kung anong maabot ng labi niya. Baekhyun giggled dahil nakikiliti siya sa “Sarap naman pakinggan niyan. Ahh I’m so lucky to be with you. I love you so much!”

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang magkabilang pisngi ni Chanyeol at masuyo itong tinignan.

**“** No, we’re both lucky to have each other. I love you too.”

They kissed again with smile on their faces.

***

_After 2 years…_

“Baek, I need an advice…”

Napaangat ang tingin ni Baekhyun mula sa phone niya papunta sa boyfriend niyang nasa harapan niya dahil sa tanong nito. Kasalukuyan silang nagla-lunch sa paborito nilang restaurant.

“Sure babe, about what?” parang hesitant na sumagot si Chanyeol kaya na-curious tuloy lalo si Baekhyun kung anong problema ng boyfriend niya. He looked at him and smiled encouragingly para ituloy na ang sasabihin nito.

“Kung mahal na mahal mo na ba ang isang tao at sure ka na na, gusto mo na siya makasama habang buhay, tama lang ba na magpropose na sa kanya?”

_Ha?_ Baekhyun got flustered sa tanong ni Chanyeol, naisip niya ba para sa kanya ba to? Oo naman siguro no? (Dahil kung hindi kakatayin niya talaga tong jowa niya). Heto na naman bumilis na naman ang tibok ng puso niya. Baekhyun cleared his throat bago sumagot.

“Oo, sa tingin ko naman...Kung siguradong sigurado ka na sa taong yon…Yes…sure why not.” pa-cool na sagot niya. Trying to hide his excitement with the idea of his boyfriend proposing to him.

“Ah okay. I see. Thanks, Baek.” ngumiti lang si Chanyeol at nagpatuloy sa pagkain. Parang wala lang.

_Yun na yon?!_ Gustong sabunutan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol dahil for asking him that advice and answering like that. _Ano iniisip nito?_ Gusto niya sanang tanungin kung bakit yun tinanong ni Chanyeol pero ayaw naman niya magmukhang atat. Hinayaan na lang niya.

Umasa si Baekhyun na magpopropose si Chanyeol pero natapos ang lunch nila na walang nangyaring proposal at niyaya na niya itong umalis.

_Baka nga nagtatanong lang talaga siya out of curiousity. Asado ka naman kasi masyado Baekhyun. Wag mo masyado kulayan yung tanong niya._

Napansin ni Chanyeol ang disappointed face ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang matawa at the same time mag-sorry kay Baekhyun. Pero hindi pa kasi oras.

_I’m sorry baby. Just wait a little longer._

“Saan pala tayo pupunta na? Uuwi na ba tayo?” tanong ni Baekhyun nang pasakay na sila sa sasakyan.

“Di pa baby, actually gusto ko ngang itanong kung may gusto ka bang puntahan? Any place that you would like to go to unwind. Maaga pa naman. Kahit outside Manila kaya natin yon puntahan. Hmm?” dinala ni Chanyeol ang kaliwang kamay ni B sa labi niya ay masuyong hinalikan.

Lumambot naman nang husto ang puso ni Baekhyun sa gesture ni Chanyeol. Nawala na tuloy yung slight na disappointment niya sa boyfriend niya. Pero bwisit pa rin siya.

“Hmmm ikaw ba, anywhere with you is okay naman. Tsaka ikaw nagmamaneho eh, kung hanggang saan mo kaya love, okay lang.”

“Sure ka ba diyan?” I mean if that’s the case then dadalhin kita sa pinakamalayong kaya ko. Para masolo kita all day and night.” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows playfully at him and smirked. Pinalo lang ni Baekhyun ang braso niya dahil sa kalokohan niya.

“Loko ka. Ano, seryoso nga. Bahala ka na.”

In the end nag-decide is Chanyeol na dalhin si Baekhyun sa Tagaytay since relatively malapit at maraming magagandang lugar na pwede din nila puntahan. Naglibot muna sila sa mga iba’t ibang tourist spot doon at naghanap ng mabibilhan ng mga delicacies na pwede nila iuwi. It was fun day for them.

Nang malapit na mag gabi ay dinala ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa isang restaurant na may magandang view ng Taal. Maganda ang ambiance, tahimik dahil kakaunti lang ang tao. Nasa parte sila ng restaurant na malayo sa paningin ng iba. Ang nagustuhan ni Baekhyun ay yung balcony style na kung saan naka-set up ang lamesa nila.

“Waaahh ang ganda! Kaso padilim naman na di na natin makikita mabuti ang Taal.” Medyo may pout sa labi na sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Okay lang yan, mas maganda ka pa rin naman kesa sa view na yan.” Baekhyun blushed because of what Chanyeol had said. Again, napakagaling talaga sa words nitong boyfriend niya eh.

“Bolero, pero okay sige na nga.” Nagtawanan na lang sila at in-enjoy ang view habang naghihintay sa order nila.

Masaya silang nagkukwentuhan about mundane things habang ini-enjoy ang dinner nila. Chanyeol was so happy to see Baekhyun laughing and promised himself na hindi hahayaan na mawala ang mga ngiti na ito habang nabubuhay siya.

They are now enjoying their wine habang pinagmamasdan ang city lights. Baekhyun was appreciating the view when Chanyeol moved to placed his glass on the table at pagkatapos ay yumakap sa likod ni Baekhyun. Sumandal naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol tsaka ngumiti at napapikit ang mata. Kuntento na siya. Sila.

They were savoring each other’s warmth nang biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol.

“I asked for an advice earlier. I asked na kung sigurado na ba akong gusto kong makasama habang-buhay ang isang tao, okay na ba magpropose? My personal advisor said yes. Kung sure na sure na daw ako eh.”

Chanyeol chuckled at iniharap ang dazed na si Baekhyun sa kanya. Bigla itong lumuhod sa harapan niya at inilabas ang kahon na may singsing. Medyo nanlabo ang paningin ni Baekhyun dahil sa luha na nagbabadyang tumulo nang makita ang nakaluhod na kasintahan.

“Byun Baekhyun, una pa lang kitang nakita, sigurado na akong ikaw ang gusto kong makasama habang buhay. Siguradong-sigurado ako na walang ibang makakapagpasaya sa akin at mamahalin ko nang buong-buo kung hindi ikaw. I love you so much and I promise to always go extra miles just for you. Will you make me the happiest man alive by saying yes to me?”

Tuluyan na ngang tumulo ang luha ni Baekhyun at di na napigilan ang pag-iyak. He reached for Chanyeol’s hand and pulled the taller. He kissed him and let him placed the ring on his finger.

They smiled at each other.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sa lahat ng nagbasa! Happy ako na may pumansin nito kahit paano. :)
> 
> Here's my short attempt of writing a smexy scene for my favorite couple. (Actually, di ko lang to naihabol sa deadline. 😂 Sabi ko sayang naman so yeah..here it is!)
> 
> Huhu, I'm just a newbie, please forgive any mistakes na makikita. 🥺
> 
> Also, I hope the prompter will like this. 
> 
> Thank you ulit! 😊

Tunog ng alarm ng cellphone ang gumising na mahimbing na natutulog na si Chanyeol. Pupungas-pungas pa ang mata niya habang pinipilit na abutin ang phone na nasa bedside table. Gamit ang kaliwang kamay ay hinablot niya ito at pinatay ang alarm. Tinignan niya ang oras at nakita na alas nuwebe na rin pala ng umaga. Napahikab siya at maingat na inunat ang katawan at pagkatapos ay tinignan ang natutulog na asawa na nakayakap sa kanya. Napangiti siya. Di pa rin siya makapaniwala na ang dating ‘crush’ niya lang ay asawa na niya ngayon.

Pumihit siya ng kaunti para harapin ang asawa niya. Nakaunan ito sa kanang braso niya habang nakayakap sa torso niya. Napaka-peaceful ng mukha nito habang natutulog.

_ My baby is so cute. _

Patuloy pa rin niyang pinanonood kasabay ng paminsan-minsang paghawi nito sa buhok na humaharang sa mukha niya. Nang di na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili ay hinalikan nito ang pisngi ng asawa kasunod ang matang nakapikit, noo, ilong, at labi. Napangiti siya muli sa thought na malaya niya na itong magagawa anytime niya gustuhin (well, kung good mood lagi ang hubby niya rin ha).

Nakiliti yata ang asawa niya, dahilan para gumalaw ito at kumalas sa pagkakayakap niya kay Chayeol. He groaned a little bago pumihit patalikod kay Chanyeol at pinagpatuloy ang medyo naantalang tulog. Dahil sa paggalaw ng asawa ay dumulas sa katawan nila kumot na nakatakip sa hubad nilang katawan. Bumaba ito hanggang sa bandang tail bone ng asawa kaya nalantad sa kanya ang makinis nitong likod at makurbang bewang.

Chanyeol gulped at the sight. Ganito na ba ang view niya tuwing umaga? Kasi kung ganito, kahit isang bilyong beses pa, di siya magsasawang tignan to. He leaned closer to his husband and hooked his arms in his belly. Ibinaon niya ang mukha sa leeg nito bago ito pinaulanan ng halik hanggang sa balikat nito.

“B….” masuyong tawag nito sa asawa habang hinahalik-halikan pa rin ito sa kung saang maabot ng labi niya.

“Baby, gising na…mag-aayos pa tayo for our flight later…” May flight sila ng alas singko ng hapon papuntang Japan dahil may kikitaing potential investor si Chanyeol. Ayaw man niya talagang gisingin ito eh, wala siyang magagawa. Baka kasi magahol sila sa oras. 

Mahinang ungol lang naman ang sinagot sa kanya nito at pinagpatuloy pa rin ang pagtulog. Halatang ayaw pang gumising at magpagising. Pagbibigyan sana to ni Chanyeol, pero di na talaga pwede. Nang di pa rin natitinag sa halik niya ang asawa ay naisip niyang mag-iba ng taktika.

Chanyeol has this naughty look in his face na of course, di nakita ng kanyang walang kamalay-malay na asawa. Iniangat niya nang konti ang katawan upang matignan mabuti ang asawa. He used his arms as leverage at sinimulang halikan ang leeg ng asawa pababa sa dibdib nito. He stopped at his pinkish left nipple and gave it a few licks. He did the same with his husband’s right nips. Syempre dapat equal treatment tayo dito. Lumalakas ang ungol ng asawa na tingin niya ay parang nasasarapan sa “panaginip” niya. Chanyeol smirked at his husband’s reaction.

Di pa siya nakuntento sa pagdila sa perk na perk na utong ni Baekhyun, he engulfed his right breast at tsaka dinede with so much gusto. Nag-eenjoy na siya at nawala na sa isip niya na dapat ay gigisingin niya lang ang asawa. He moved to his left breast to give it the same attention. Sarap na sarap na siya at di na napigilan na i-grind and pagkalalaki niya na ngayon ay tigas na tigas na dahil sa kasexyhan ng natutulog na asawa.

Patuloy pa rin si Chanyeol sa pagsuso sa napakasarap na dibdib ng asawa nang bigla niyang maramdaman ang kamay ng asawa na sumabunot sa kaniya at pinilit na iahon ang ulo nito sa dibdib niya.

“What do you think you’re doing?” medyo hoarse pa ang boses nito dahil nga kagigising lang at hindi pa nito maidilat nang maayos ang mata.

Ngumisi lang naman si Chanyeol bago siya hinalikan sa labi at binati siya ng  _ good morning. _

“Kanina pa kita ginigising eh, ayaw mo naman. Ayan iba tuloy ang nagising.” Tumingin sa ibaba si Chanyeol na sinundan naman ni Baekhyun and saw his husband’s cock in full attention. Chanyeol thrust his hips against his husband para iparamdam pa lalo dito ang gising na gising niyang alaga na kanina pa gustong mabigyan ng tamang atensyon, sabay pinanggigilan muli ang namumula na niyang dibdib.

“By naman” tawag ni Baekhyun sa asawa, (by, short for hubby) “Agang-aga…” sabi ni Baekhyun na medyo parang yamot pero di naman mapigilan ang pag-ungol dahil sa ginagawa ng asawa sa kanya. Napayakap na lang siya sa malapad na likuran ng asawa dahil sa *ahem* sarap na dulot ng pagromansa sa kanya nito. Di naman pinansin ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ng asawa at patuloy lang sa pag hump at maya-maya pa ay bumaba na ang mga labi nito hanggang makarating na sa pagitan ng mga hita niya.

Chanyeol was just a few centimeters away from his clothed cock. Medyo mamasa-masa na ang boxer niya dahil sa pre-cum. He was breathing heavily because of anticipation sa kung ano bang susunod na gagawin ng maloko niyang asawa. Nasa mood na siya eh at gusto niya na ring mairaos ang nararamdaman niyang lust sa katawan na binuhay ng hubby niya.

“By…no more teasing please. Bilis na…” di alam ni Baekhyun kung alin yung gusto niyang bilisan ni Chanyeol, but one this is for sure, he wants Chanyeol to do something already.

Gusto pa sana asarin ni Chanyeol ang asawa pero he decided not to, kasi nga may flight pa sila mamayang hapon at kailangan na nilang kumilos so, he bit the band of his husband’s boxer and dragged it down. He immediately engulfed B’s erection and sucked it hard. Para namang nakuryente si Baekhyun sa ginawa ng asawa. Feeling niya lalabasan na siya agad, hindi pa man siya nagtatagal sa bibig ni Chanyeol.

Nang maramdaman ni Chanyeol na malapit nang labasan si Baekhyun ay bigla niyang itinigil ang ginagawa at lumayo nang bahagya sa asawa. Hingal na hingal na sila pareho kahit parang halos kakasimula pa lang nga. Bakas sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang frustration dahil sa biglang pagtigil ni Chanyeol. Sinamaan niya ng tingin ang asawa. Bago pa man siya tuluyang magalit, Chanyeol took the lube under their pillow (yes, nasa ilalim lang yan ng unan nila LAGI for emergency like this, charot hahaha!) and generously poured some on his fingers.

Dalawang daliri agad ang ipinasok ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Baekhyun gasped when he felt his husband’s fingers. No joke, his fingers alone could make him cum in no time. What more his big dick? Tama nga ang mga kaibigan niya noon, pinagpala talaga si Chanyeol…at lamog ang matambok niyang peach.

Lumalakas na talaga ang ungol ni Baekhyun habang patuloy sa paglabas masok ang daliri ni Chanyeol. He added another finger and stretched the insides of Baekhyun for him to be able to accommodate his size. Syempre ayaw niya masaktan ang baby niya. Gusto niya as much as possible, masarapan lang ito. 

While prepping B's hole with his hand, busy naman ang bibig at dila ni Chanyeol sa pagsuso at pagdila sa ngayon ay namumula na talagang dibdib ni Baekhyun. His nipples are now very sensitive. Di na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang sarili na maluha sa sarap dahil sa paglaplap ni Chanyeol ng utong niya. Napasabunot siya nang mahigpit sa buhok ni Chanyeol at napahiyaw bago tuluyang labasan. 

Baekhyun was trembling because of oversensitivity. Pakiramdam niya kahit subtle touch lang ni Chanyeol ay lalabasan na naman siya. Chanyeol let him rest for a few moments dahil alam niyang sensitive pa ito, but he can't wait for too long. Sobrang tigas na tigas na ang tite niya (pwede na nga ipanghampas eh) and hindi siya makakapayag na hindi makabayo at labasan sa mainit at masikip na butas ng asawa niya. 

When he noticed that Baekhyun's breathing is finally even, he positioned himself in between his legs while pouring a generous amount of lube and and gave his cock a quick tug up and down. Alam naman ni Baekhyun ang pakay ng asawa kaya naman ibinuka niya pa ang mga hita, parted his ass and exposed his quivering hole, inviting his husband to get it on. 

Napakatease talaga ng asawa niya, Chanyeol thought. Araw-araw siyang nagpapasalamat na sa kanya napunta si Baekhyun at siya lang ang tanging nakakita (at makakakita) ng lewd side na ito ng kanyang baby. In return, pinangako ni Chanyeol sa sarili na lagi niyang bibigyan ng outstanding performance ang asawa pagdating sa kama. Yung tipong deserving ng standing ovation.

Well, currently Baekhyun’s cock is giving him a very proud standing ovation. Husay nga talaga nito siguro. 

Anyways.

Wala ng sinayang na oras pa si Chanyeol. Ipinasok niya ang galit na galit na alaga sa mamula-mulang butas ng asawa. Bawat pulgada na naipapasok ni Chanyeol, ay siya ring pag-ungol nila mag-asawa. Sarap na sarap pareho. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso at paghinga. 

"Ugh fck baby, why so tight?" Mahinang bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ng asawa. "It feels so so good baby. I love it." Pinapaliguan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng halik at compliments. Mahigpit naman ang yakap ni Baekhyun sa mga balikat ng asawa dahil sa sensation na nararamdaman. He needs something to hold on. He can feel his husband’s long and thick cock massaging his prostate and it is making him crazy.

“By, it’s too deep…” sabi ni Baekhyun sa asawa. Syempre compliment ang dating nun kay Chanyeol kaya naman lalo niya pang ginalingan ang pagbaon ng tite niya. Balls deep siya kung magbaon at sa bawat pagbayo niya ay nakakalibog na ungol ang pinapakawalan ng asawa. Nababaliw na sila sa sarap.

“But you love it baby, right? You love it when I’m too deep inside you diba?” ibinaon na naman ni Chanyeol ang tite niya to prove his point. Wala namang ibang ginawa si Baekhyun kung hindi ang tumango tango sa asawa kasi totoo naman talaga.

“Faster pa hubby please? Hmm?” Nakuha pang magpacute ni Baekhyun sa asawa na akala mo kung ano lang yung hinihingi eh. Pagkakita ni Chanyeol sa napa-cute na mukha ng asawa ay nanggigil talaga siya sa sobrang cute at ganda nito. He held on his hubby’s waist, pinning him down and started drilling him faster than before.

Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya gamit ang dalawang kamay dahil di niya mapipigilang mapaungol at nang malakas sa sarap. Nahihiya siya. Pero iba ang gusto ng asawa niya, tinanggal nito ang mga kamay niya at inilagay sa ulunan niya para marinig ang nakakalibog na ungol nito. He then kissed Baekhyun lewdly in which Baekhyun returned with equal passion.

“Baek, I’m almost there..” Chanyeol grunted, he’s almost at his limit.

“Me too…by…” pagkasagot na pagkasagot ni Baekhyun ay nilabasan na siya. Napakalat ng cum niya na tumama sa abdomen nila Chanyeol. Ang iba ay nag-land sa dibdib niya at sa utong niya. At the sight presented to him, Chanyeol then came and painted his husband’s wall with so much cum na kanina niya pa gusto talagang ilabas.

Napanganga naman si Baekhyun sa sensation ng mainit na cum ng asawa sa loob niya. Even that, feels amazingly good. Ibinagsak ni Chanyeol ang katawan sa ibabaw ng asawa, trying not to squish his little hubby. Naghahabol sila ng hininga pareho. Grabeng marathon yon. Nasukat nang husto ang stamina nila, lalo na ni Baekhyun.

Nang makabawi ng hinga si Chanyeol ay iniangat niya ang sarili gamit ang mga braso at tinignan ang asawa na hanggang ngayon ay daze pa rin matapos ang morning romp nila. Napansin ni Chanyeol ang cum na nagkalat sa dibdib ni Baekhyun. Bahagya niyang ibinababa ang ulo at dinilaan ito, dahilan para mag flinch si Baekhyun sa gulat at oversensitivity na rin.

“Hoy! Chanyeol ano ba yan! Ugh stop it hubby. I’m so sensitive!” pilit na inilalayo ni Baekhyun ang ulo ng asawa na nasa dibdib na naman niya. (Oo friends, may tits fetish yang koya niyo)

“Eh sayang naman eh” sabi lang ni Chanyeol habang tawa na nang tawa sa asawa niya at patuloy pa rin sa pagdila na akala mo dumidila lang ng ice cream.

“Tama na. Kota ka na. I can’t believe you woke me up like this!” masungit na sabi ni Baekhyun, na alam naman ni Chanyeol na di naman talaga seryoso.

“Kumota ka rin naman ah. Tsaka ayaw mo nga kase gumising. Kaya gumawa na ako ng paraan.” Nag-pout na parang bata si Chanyeol kaya natawa ang asawa niya.

“Wag ka nga magpababy diyan. Di bagay. Pagkatapos mong lamugin ang pwet ko, magfe-feeling baby ka?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes sa hubby niya na nakayakap na sa kanya habang natatawa pa rin.

“Nasarapan naman yang pwet mo na yan eh. Sige na nga yan na lang ibaby ko. Kiss ko iyan gusto mo?”

“Wag na, gusto ng pwet ko ng pahinga daw. Ayaw niya muna makita yang monster cock mo.”

“What? Sure ba siya? Ayaw niya muna makita to? Aww.” Chanyeol held his now, flaccid cock and showed it to his husband. Napatili naman si Baekhyun sa kalokohan ng asawa at pinalo ang braso niya.

“Sira ka talaga!” tawang-tawa na rin si Baekhyun at sinakyan ang kalokohan nito. “Oo ayaw niya. Mga ilang linggo daw muna”

“Aww look oh hubby, he’s sad na.” Nagsad-face si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang hawak pa rin ang malabot niyang tite na marahan niyang ni-sway to show its ‘sadness’. Tawang-tawa na talaga si Baekhyun sa kalokohan nila pareho. Yumuko naman ng konti si Baekhyun at hinarap ang limp cock ng asawa bago hinimas na parang isang pet. Nagulat si Chanyeol sa biglang paglapit ni Baekhyun sa alaga niya kaya napatulala siya. 

“Don’t be sad na hmmm. Peachy will see you soon, if you will behave at work the next day okay?” Baekhyun smirked at his husband bago tumayo at naglakad nang paika-ika papunta sa banyo para maligo na at magpprepare para sa flight nila, leaving his husband dumbfounded at may cock na unti-unting ‘sumaya’.

“PARK BAEKHYUN!!!!!!!”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DI KO ALAM KUNG PAANO KO YAN NASULAT. HIYANG HIYA AKO SA PROPESYON KO. HAHAHAHAHAHA! YAW KO NA LAST KO NA ATA YAN. HAHAHAHA. 😂
> 
> Kung nakaabot kayo dito, salamat ulit!!! 😘

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to put a bit of smut part here HAHAHA! Pero kinulang na ako sa oras dahil kinain na ako ng trabaho ko. T_T. Siguro, soon I'll put a bit of what I have in mind. Hahaha
> 
> Maraming salamat ulit! ^_^


End file.
